


It's Party

by cstone9876



Series: Jeremy Renner角色家庭AU [2]
Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012), The Hurt Locker (2008), The Town (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family Issues, House Party, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Sibling Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JR角色大亂燉，歡樂腦殘向，每個人都有頗大的OOC，時不時無節操換妻遊戲(X)，請CP潔癖及無法接受OOC、歡樂向混同亂燉的親迅速關閉此視窗。基本照原著走，但還是有些設定會被無視，被無視的設定如下：Will的老婆跟小孩、以及三個角色死亡事實。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invited

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：人很多，但沒一個是屬於我的。  
> 原文於2014/01/01-2014/05/23發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-105875-1-1.html

〈Lyon〉

法國里昂，羅納河與索恩河交流匯聚之地。

索恩河西岸坐落著里昂老城，悠遠的大小教堂零散遍佈每個街角，純樸人民的祈禱聲不絕於耳。羅納河東岸則是完全現代化的巴迪區，法國中部唯一的摩天大樓僅存於此，全球公平與正義的最高象徵，國際刑警組織總部亦聳立在側。

一邊是上帝臨幸的土地，另一邊是光明的執法者領地。而Brian Gamble站在兩河之間的半島，眺望北側的紅十字山。

更準確的說，他躺在不知道哪個法國佬的屋頂上發呆，想著過去的一切。

LAPD、SWAT、撞球店、下水道、飛機、火車底。

他想到了Street，然後他決定閉上眼不再想。

或許他們都沒有錯，也或許他們從見面那一刻起就錯的徹骨徹底，Brian不知道。現在的他只是很慶幸自己當初試圖救的是一個還算有人情味的闊佬，沒有放他就這麼孤伶伶的躺在鐵軌上等收屍袋。

而他更慶幸，就算死過一次，他在美國永遠有一個可以回去的地方。

屋簷下出現了轎車壓過礫石路面的聲音，他知道那東西在自己正下方停了下來。

「晚餐是鮭魚。」一句英文混著濃重的法國腔從那兒傳來，打斷他混亂又煩躁的思緒：「還有封信，吃完記得叼走，我的小貓咪。」

Brian坐直身子盤起右腳，一手撐在身後，另一手靠在膝蓋上，灰藍色的眼睛隨意向下看，一台黑色轎車駕駛座車窗半開，裡頭的人從縫隙中盯著他，眼神中滿是戲謔與調情的下流意味。

一年四季都發春的法國佬。Brian在心裡腹誹幾聲後，雙手攀住屋簷，直接從不高的屋頂上翻了下來，而後雙手鬆開，漂亮的落地。

「左邊上帝、右邊條子，你這地方住的倒舒適。」這是Brian拉開車門坐上副駕駛座後的第一句話。

「他們是我的最佳保鑣。」Alex踩下油門。

回到Alex的別墅，Brian三兩下掃光了一桌子的法國料理，接著漂亮接住Alex從背後丟過來的淡金色信封。

「如果這封信害我曝光，你應該知道下場。」Alex在他身後淡淡的說著，Brian知道他的匕首已經被寄回法國了，而且正在他身邊的櫃子上。

「不，不是信。」Brian拿出裡頭同色的硬質卡片：「這是張邀請卡。」

他不需要很多時間就閱畢那張設計簡潔的卡片，接著他只是勾起唇角笑了一下，內心無奈著自己的堂哥究竟有多閒。原來IMF的首席參謀上班還有時間寫邀請卡嗎？美國人民如果知道自己的納稅錢被用在這種地方應該會群起抗議吧。

「你是要借我台飛機，還是讓美國地下情治單位的特工來接我？」Brian勾著討人厭的笑容回頭。

「去哪？」Alex癱在大型沙發裡，慵懶卻極端危險的眼神像豹一般勾住他，Brian毫不示弱的看了回去。

「回家。」他說。

Brian不討厭法國，只是這裡永遠不會是他真正的家。

他又看了一眼卡片上深藍色墨水的簽名。

他曾經以為自己沒有家、他曾經以為誰都不想要他，除了路邊的野貓，他們同病相憐。Brian直到現在都還記得小時候住的鎮上有隻美麗的虎斑貓，牠總可以在Brian需要牠的時候出現在他的身邊，身上還帶著令人安心的溫度。

自從Brian長大被帶到波士頓名為查爾斯頓的小鎮後他再也沒有見過牠，這很令人難過。但是在查爾斯頓，他的人生永遠改變了。他遇見了他的家人，他找到了自己的家，他有了——

哥哥。

 

Alex沒有說話，只是撈起身邊的匕首玩弄著，半晌手腕一轉，銀白色的冷光往Brian的方向飛去，Brian連動都沒有動，只是繼續用那種令人又愛又恨的挑釁笑容盯著他，匕首從他身邊幾吋劃了過去而後落地，只割傷了空氣。

「如果你需要狙擊教練，我有很多優秀的人選，包括我自己。」Brian彎腰撿起它，放回餐桌上。

「去吧。」Alex從沙發上站起來，看也沒看Brian，轉身走出餐廳：「別再回來。」

Brian盯著他的背影，極其難得的把謝謝、對不起、再見在心裡全都真誠的念上一遍，才拿起一旁的電話。

「......你什麼時候來接我，Brandt？」

 

〈London〉

英國倫敦，幾年前爆發了奇怪的疾病，導致美國三角洲部隊必須奉命進駐前來抑制病情。

身為隊裡最佳狙擊手的Doyle站在不知名大廈的天台，百般無聊的跟同袍用無線電說著沒營養的下流笑話，他們就是看穿了狙擊鏡也看不見半個目標。那種疾病早已被殲滅，留軍隊在這兒純粹是為了保險，所有人成天都在發呆，連一次扳機也扣不到，Doyle覺得自己手指都要生鏽了。

過沒多久，他的同袍自顧自的在無線電另一頭睡著了，Doyle只好開始轉動僵硬的腦袋想些有趣的事，讓自己不要跟著他進入夢鄉。

他拿起布擦拭愛槍，腦中卻只浮現了一個人的身影。若是現在有誰看的見他內心的影像，一定會覺得他是個自戀狂吧。

可只有Doyle知道，在那和自己一模一樣的臉龐下，那個人和自己完全相反的傲氣。

 

Doyle跟他弟弟Brian有兩個共通點。

一是他們的父親都是James Coughlin。

二是他們都不知道自己的母親是誰，但肯定不是同一個人，因為Jem說他從沒有操過同樣的女人兩次。

Doyle最早的記憶是十歲的時候，Jem帶他到地下室丟給他一把最輕最便宜的左輪手槍，要他自己學著點用。然後鏡頭一下子跳到十二歲，一個他從沒見過、現在也完全記不起長相的女人闖進他家，身邊跟著一個面無表情的男孩。

女人帶著厭惡的表情瞪向Doyle，然後衝一旁的Jem大喊了些什麼，Jem把她趕走了，那個男孩卻依舊站在那裡，沒有被女人帶走。

「你叫什麼名字？」Jem把兩個孩子拉近，蹲下來讓他們三個人視線齊平。

Doyle知道這絕對不是在問他，所以他沒有說話，那個男孩依舊面無表情沈默著，Jem沒有不耐煩，只是撐著臉等他開口，但他仍是一言不發。

安靜的空氣越變越沈重，Doyle不喜歡這樣，很多認識的大人說他善良到一點都不像查爾斯頓人，他不喜歡搶案、他不喜歡犯罪。相反的，他憧憬公平正義，他喜歡人們發自內心的笑容、他喜歡所謂幸福的感受，所以他偷偷伸出手握住男孩的，試圖傳達給他堅定又溫暖的信息。他的手有點冰，卻緊的讓人心口發暖。

男孩突然抬起頭看他，灰藍色的眼睛和他一模一樣，Doyle第一次發現自己的眼睛可以這麼美。

「Brian.」他開口。

「Brian.」Jem輕拍上他的背，重複了一次：「這是Doyle，你的哥哥。Doyle，他是你弟弟，你可以答應我無論如何都會愛他、保護他嗎？」

「當然。」他毫無猶豫的回答，而後感覺到Brian握住他的手緊了緊。

兄弟。

從那一刻起，他們便成了這種關係。

 

於是乎，雖然聽起來有點荒謬，但這兩個童年片段毫無疑問是Doyle現今的人生哲學——用槍保護每一個重要的人。

這個哲學曾經差一點害死他，幸虧最後只是在背上留下了一片被火紋身的證據。

還記得Brian聽見這個消息的時候直接丟下SWAT的工作，穿著制服衝進醫院給了他一拳，然後走掉。

全天下大概只有Doyle能從那一拳裡解讀出「操你的平常不是很囂張嗎居然救人救到自己出事他媽的知不知道我有多擔心你這個混帳」這樣的訊息。

 

Doyle是世界上第一個意識到他像野貓的人，儘管他從來沒有真正喊出口──那是Clint的工作。

他還記得那是在Brian成為他弟弟的一個月之後，他失蹤了。就像人間蒸發一樣，任Doyle翻遍了整個查爾斯頓都找不到他，Doyle很難形容那種喉嚨像被哽住、心裡難受到發疼的刺痛。

他知道這裡還沒有成為Brian的家，也知道他遲早有一天會跑走。可就算心裡有一個聲音說著他不會有事，Doyle還是無法停止自己去想那個應該要待在他視線範圍裡的男孩。

好像有某種很類似的情境可以描述他的心情，但他顧著擔心Brian，壓根沒空去細想這件事情。

直到一個星期後，Doyle幾乎放棄尋找他的弟弟，但就在那一天，推開自己房門的他看見Brian穿著有些髒亂的衣服睡在他的床上。

聽著Brian深沉安穩的呼吸，Doyle想到了該如何表達這種感受。

——突然消失又突然出現在身邊的野貓。

知道牠不屬於你，卻又習慣了牠總在四周打轉，當牠不見時還擔心的要死。

Doyle走向前，把棉被拉起來，然後輕柔的——不對，粗暴的用棉被蓋住他弟弟的頭。

突然的呼吸困難讓Brian立刻清醒。

「Doyle！」他用力掀開被做為謀殺道具的厚重棉被。

「下次再跑走我就不找你了。」Doyle轉身離開房間：「記得自己滾回家。」

那天之後，Brian再也沒有失蹤過──

至少到半年前是如此。

還記得身在英國的Doyle剛聽見Brian消失在火車輪下的消息的時候，還以為這是什麼低級的惡作劇，直到IMF跟神盾都將這份記錄蓋上了確認章他才意識到，他的弟弟真的不見了。

「你要怎麼辦，Doyle？」他的堂哥——IMF首席參謀在電話裡問著他：「我可以讓我這邊的人過去支援你一段時間，你先回美國......」

「不。」Doyle左肩還搭著狙擊槍，站在大樓天台透過狙擊鏡向下掃視：「我不會去找他。」

電話另一頭沈默了。

「我們有過約定，我不會去找他。」Doyle微笑著，聲音中帶有一絲溫暖的笑意，而他知道依參謀的智商絕對不會將這句話誤解為冷血的表現。

「真希望我弟也能讓我這麼信任。」他的堂哥嘆著氣，Doyle笑了起來。

電話就此斷線。

後來證明Brian沒有讓他失望，只是受了重傷還被某位通緝犯抓到法國去。英國跟法國其實也不遠，但Doyle還是不打算去找他。他只是微笑著繼續扣他的扳機，唯有他的同僚看出他臉上的弧度比平常要多了那麼一點。

 

結束了一天無趣的工作，Doyle回到簡陋的宿舍，發現自家門縫被夾了一個淺綠色的信封，他抽出裡頭的邀請卡閱畢。

雖然遲了點，但他的野貓沒忘記要回家。

 

〈Charlestown〉

今天的查爾斯頓沒有搶案。商店沒有，銀行也沒有。這讓Jem開始懷疑是不是查爾斯頓的資產已經被掃蕩一空，查爾斯頓人全都不屑留下來浪費子彈搶自家鎮上的東西。

他走在回家的路上，想起Doug曾經跟他一起走在這條路上、想起他們曾經停在這個街角掀翻三台警車。就算他們曾經共同出生入死，Doug最後還是走了，甚至沒有留下來確認Jem的生死就走了，到一個他永遠不會知道的地方去，身邊或許還有某個女人。

Jem已經很久不上女人了，自從二十幾年前他家莫名其妙多出兩個兔崽子開始，他就決定再也不跟她們這麼幹，免得像他的兄弟——真正的兄弟那樣，三個孩子對他來說可是災難。

他跟Aaron管教孩子的方法很相似，就是不去管他們。無論是Brandt或是Doyle，他們似乎都很幸運的有了一個非常能照顧弟弟的長子。看來這種事並非遺傳，因為Aaron其實沒照顧過他這個弟弟，應該說Jem也從來不需要人照顧。

他們的父親死在監獄裡，母親因為AIDS也成了塊墓碑。Jem跟Aaron原本被送到州立收容所，但沒多久他們就自行逃回了查爾斯頓。收容所是給沒有謀生能力的孩子待的，而Jem相信他可以很好的養活自己跟Aaron──用一些不太乾淨的手段。

不對，那時候的Aaron不叫做Aaron，這個名字是拐走他的那個男人給他的。

還記得某一天他的哥哥受徵招上了戰場，同時Jem殺了人進了監獄，再也沒見過他。出獄後Jem繼續靠著或大或小的犯罪維生，這是他唯一會做、也是唯一擅長的事，他別無選擇。

直到一個沒有月亮的夜晚，他抱著一袋現金回到家裡，摘掉頭上的愚蠢猩猩軟面具，看見他的哥哥坐在他的沙發上。

Jem一開始不相信那個人是他哥哥，只是一個長的跟自己很像的男人。那個男人的眼神既深沉又睿智，動作與肌肉線條像隻敏捷過頭的豹子。這怎麼可能是他智商必須被加分才能從軍的哥哥？

他們對視了一陣，槍就在後腰上，可Jem始終沒有掏槍，那個男人站了起來。

「謝謝你，Jem。」那個男人緩緩走上前去，一手搭上他還拿著現金袋的手：「還有對不起。」

就這一句話，Jem知道這個人絕對是他的哥哥。

他聽過太多次這句話了。以前每當Jem去商店偷麵包給他們倆果腹的時候，他總是這麼說。他的哥哥總是會用藍色的眼睛直勾勾盯著他，緩慢的、甚至是笨拙的說出「謝謝你」，然後一定會再用過大的力道抓住Jem的胳膊，一樣慢的說出「對不起」。

就算現在這個男人咬字俐落又清晰，力道也不像小時候那樣不懂得控制，但他無論如何不可能認錯那個語調。那就是他的──

「Ken……」

「不。」他的哥哥打斷他：「Aaron Cross。我的名字是Aaron Cross。」

Jem沒有去問Aaron發生了什麼事，他看的出對方並不是很樂意分享，就算直到現在他還是不知道他的哥哥被那個男人做了什麼，對他而言，什麼都不知道比較好。

後來某一天，他們都有了兒子。再後來，Jem從拿槍掃射警察、滿口下流髒話的重大罪犯裡退休，輪到他的兒子們去工作了。

當年Doyle說他要加入三角州部隊的時候Jem想都沒想的就答應了。因為，嘿，一個搶劫犯的兒子居然自願報效國家，這讓Jem覺得自己沒有愧對美國。

同理，當Brian某天回家，把一枚LAPD的警徽跟一張往洛杉磯的機票放到他面前，Jem感動的都快哭了。

可是當他向Aaron問起那三個孩子的下落，他又突然覺得這兩兄弟還不夠為了美國盡心盡力。

IMF、神盾、EOD 。

……誰來告訴他這該羨慕還是同情？

胡思亂想著也到了家，例行性的收了信，原本打算把那疊信丟到一旁去，Jem卻 注意到了從中露出來的一個小角。

他抽出了鐵灰色的信封，在讀完裡頭的內容後只是笑了下。

一群愛折騰的小鬼。他心想。

 

〈South China Sea〉

南海，天空跟海被漆上了同一種色號的顏料，找不到交際的邊線。

一艘破舊的漁船航行在如畫景色的正中央，卻一點也沒有破壞其美感，反而替其增添了額外的韻味。

水波隨著船的行進而搖曳，潔白的雲朵與碧藍色的天空交錯映在水花上，一個上半身打赤膊的黝黑男孩在船上大叫大跳著奔跑。

「我們有封信，好漂亮的信。」男孩在他父親身邊用菲律賓的方言說道。

「上面說什麼？」他的父親掌著舵。

「它寫英文，我不懂英文字。」男孩把信塞到他父親眼前。

「Aaron Cross.」他的父親抽空瞥了一眼角落的署名：「給你Cross叔叔的，去，給他。」

男孩蹦跳著穿過繩索交叉的船側到達甲板，一個淡金色頭髮的男人和他一樣打著赤膊，左手搔著耳朵，認真研究眼前的航海圖，上頭零散放著三角板跟直尺還有其他文具。

男人注意到男孩的到來，立刻勾起了溫暖的笑容對他伸出手。

「過來，怎麼了？」

「你的。」男孩用生疏僵硬的英文說道，遞出那個深藍色的精緻信封。

「發音不錯，下次試著說句子。」Aaron笑著搓了搓男孩的頭髮，他紅著臉跑掉了。

男孩躲在一旁看Aaron拆開那封信，裡頭的紙比外頭要精緻，還畫了好多男孩看不懂的圖騰。最後Aaron只是抬頭看了看清澈的天空，笑得比任何時候都要溫柔。

不久後Aaron起身，男孩趕緊彎下腰、摀住嘴巴不敢出聲，深怕被發現自己在偷看，Aaron望著男孩藏身的地方偷偷笑了。

男孩看見Aaron走進船長室，然後他發現自家的漁船偏離了既定航線，他知道，他的Cross叔叔又要走了。

他喜歡Cross叔叔，Cross叔叔會教他說英文、會量航海圖、還對他好溫柔，他不想讓Cross叔叔走。

「你還會回來嗎？」男孩跑到Aaron身邊，看著邊穿衣邊收拾行李的Aaron。

「只要乖乖聽你爸爸的話，把英文學好，我就會回來。」Aaron伸出有力的手臂抱了抱男孩：「知道嗎，當一個爸爸是很辛苦的。」

雖然我們家辛苦到的好像是Brandt。Aaron自己在心裡加了一句。

有個可以信任的長子在，誰不想偷閒呢？於是Aaron三不五時就會跑回菲律賓當航海士悠哉一下，他在冰冷無情的建築物裡待得夠久，是時候親近大自然了。

他的長官或許還在找他，也或許早就放棄了，Aaron不在乎。他的兄弟跟兒子都能夠很好的保護自己，就算CIA找上門，對他們來說也成不了什麼威脅，反倒是CIA更值得同情。試想一個CIA特工自信滿滿的破門而入，卻被超級英雄的弓箭釘在牆上的情景，真是讓人不禁掬一把辛酸淚。

船到了碼頭，男孩抓著Aaron的衣襬不肯放手。

「我保證，只要你聽話我就會回來。」Aaron無奈的摸著他的頭，這傢伙跟小時候的Clint一模一樣，只不過Clint撒嬌的對象通常是他的兄長：「我有很重要的事要做。」

「什麼事？」男孩不死心的問。

「大概是……鑑定未來的女婿吧。」沉默了下，面對一個孩子，Aaron只能用這種說法，其實不是女婿而是兒婿什麼的，對天真無邪的孩子來說還太難懂了，這個世界是很複雜的。

「叔叔的女兒要結婚了？」男孩決定破鍋問底，要知道是什麼重要的事能從他身邊帶走他的Cross叔叔。

「……等你長大之後再告訴你。」就算體內已經有了永久提升智商的病毒載體，Aaron還是不知道該如何回答。

 

〈Queen Tower〉

四十七樓辦公室，Queen企業的未來CEO正在進行跟公司營運一點關係都沒有的活動，其實應該說，他們一直都沒打算用這間辦公室做什麼正經事。

「我再說一次，你最好馬上記起來，我不想說第三遍。」Will站在他老闆的辦公桌前面，一副長官要求下屬複誦指令的嚴肅口吻：「Brandt、Clint、Aaron、Jem、Doyle、Brain。」

「Brandt、Clint、Aaron……」Oliver像個被責罵的孩子抖著背誦。

等等，他才是上司對吧？

「我不懂，Will。你的兄弟跟父親也就算了，為什麼我連你堂兄弟的名字都要背起來？」Oliver猛然停下後皺眉。

「因為我哥哥的男人全都是該死的特工，我保證他們不只名字，連我堂兄上過幾個女人都一清二楚，我不想讓你杵在那兒像個笨蛋。」Will單手撐著辦公桌緣，他只是想降低一點到時候闊佬被其他兄弟耍著玩的機率。

名字只是基本，Will接下來還打算讓Oliver看照片認人，不過這個任務難度似乎有點高。

「我們只是要去個聚會，不是戰場。」Oliver完全不諒解的看著Will：「說真的，就算他們說話毒了點，也不可能比世界大戰更可怕吧？」

「好吧，算了。」你到時候等著被玩到死吧。Will決定放闊佬自生自滅。

Oliver還是不能理解Will到底在緊張什麼，他有自信自己的社交手腕絕對可以應付一場男朋友的家庭聚會。

「對了，最後一件事。」Will又衝回他的桌子前：「當天千萬、千萬不要讓我跟Brandt獨處──如果你認得出他的話。」

Oliver莫名其妙的點了頭。

 

〈IMF Office〉

首席參謀辦公室，Brandt剛接到一通來自好久不見的父親的電話，現在他絞盡腦汁想取消這個自己發起的聚會，只因他的父親說這次一定要見到Ethan Hunt。

不過是個家族團聚，帶上男友做什麼？但Brandt終歸是個分析師，還是頂級的那種，他只稍稍一想便知道這事自己絕不可能賴掉。

一是與世無爭的父親都開口了，二是他弟弟的男人們一定會到場。

首先是那個死闊佬Oliver Queen，八成Will走到哪就會跟到哪，逃也逃不掉。

而既然闊佬在場，神盾的Agent Coulson也不可能放Clint一個人赴會，他一定很有興趣看看闊佬跟Clint的相處模式是不是真的在他所宣稱的「正常範圍」裡。

在這種情況下，Brandt連藉口都找不到。

他不打算去深究早就從CIA退休的Aaron為什麼還有辦法知道這IMF最高機密層級的情報，當然也有可能是弟弟們透露的，但已經不重要了。

重點是Ethan Hunt──Brandt不太想讓他的隊長淌這灘混水。

不怕他被那群熊孩子玩弄，Brandt更怕他當場開班授課，內容是關於傳奇特工的任務執行方式。Brandt真的不想聽見Clint哪天因為弓箭射完了就開著轎車自由落體。

Brandt移動鼠標打開電子信箱，暗忖該如何跟Ethan開口，順手點開了私人信箱的新通知。

 

FROM: S.H.I.E.LD Agent Coulson

TO: IMF Analyst Brandt

SUB: RE:RE:RE:Clint是不是又受傷了

James上士復原良好，Clint正在教育中。  
場地已經處理好了，Agent Hunt會到場嗎？

 

看吧，連他的盟友都想見Ethan。

Brandt重重嘆了口氣，突然，放在桌上的手機開始震動，他只拿起來瞧了一眼號碼就立刻接通。

「你弟Oreo都吃原味還是巧克力口味？」Ethan劈頭就問。

「你不是在準備要帶去聚會的小點心，對吧？」Brandt突然非常想掛電話，這隻手機不是任務專用嗎？

「我確實是。」Ethan一秒打碎Brandt最後的希望：「我看我各買一半好了。」

某種東西掉進購物推車的聲音。

「等等。」事已至此，Brandt只得出聲制止：「他只吃原味，他覺得巧克力夾心是邪門歪道。」

Ethan好像發出了輕微的笑聲，Brandt說服自己那是錯覺。

「希望你的家人會喜歡我。」

 

〈Avengers Tower〉

復仇者大廈四十二樓，這一層除了Clint的私人房間以外都是各種電路室跟儲藏室，沒有其他人住在這裡。堂堂鷹眼當然不可能是被排擠，只是當某一次Coulson來過夜，而Clint毫不壓抑的叫床聲害Bruce失眠一整晚最後暴走成Hulk之後，Tony就決定這麼安排了。

這會兒任務匯報移到了Clint 的房間，因為他堅持不想在會客室那種沒情調的地方跟Coulson獨處。

「我沒辦法相信，認真的嗎？你跟Hunt還有Oliver都要來？我可不確定Aaron會對你們作什麼。」Clint癱在沙發上，再一次中斷要給Coulson的任務匯報。

「他是你的父親，Clint，見見兒子的男朋友也是很正常的。」Coulson從紙張裡抬起頭看著他：「還有，你剛才是用了名字去稱呼Mr. Queen嗎？」

某神盾探員最近對於某闊佬的各種訊息老是反應過度。

「喔，Phil，求你。」Clint哀嚎：「我真的、真的沒有因為那件外套而付出什麼奇怪的代價，為什麼你就是不肯相信？」

「我相信，我只是隨口問問。」Coulson若無其事的說道，在Clint來得及發表任何意見之前便緊接著說下去：「如果你三分鐘內再不完成任務匯報，不管你今晚安排了什麼，我都會轉頭走掉。」

Clint嘆氣，一手將茶几上的淡紫色卡片拿過來把玩，一邊機械式的向自家Handler說明任務過程和結果。

終於最後Coulson滿意的整了整紙張，放進資料夾，Clint湊過來，手臂貼著Coulson的。

「說真的，偶爾看你吃醋還挺有趣的。」Clint笑了，視線仍在卡片上沒有離開：「只要懲罰再人性化一點就更完美了。」

「那可辦不到，我得連你哥哥的份一起教育你。」Coulson向後靠，鬆了下領帶。

「說的好像Brandt真的會放過我一樣。」Clint翻翻白眼，Will受傷也不是他的錯，真不懂他為什麼要一起被精神轟炸。

他的哥哥，偉大的首席參謀，繼承了Aaron用碎念把人逼瘋的技能，Brandt甚至可以從他十歲貪玩摔倒開始，一路說到他最近一次摔下屋頂。Ethan Hunt到底是怎麼撐過來的？

Clint決定往後要跟傳奇特工建立良好關係，一方面打聽制服Brandt的小技巧，另一方面如果發生了重大事故，還能請他先替自己說些好話。

「那麼，或許我們該去買些酒精飲料？Brandt肯定不會準備。」Clint只有這種時候才會自告奮勇。

「當然，你一定很想跟闊佬來杯龍舌蘭。」Coulson更深的陷進沙發，懶洋洋的說道。

「天阿，Phil Coulson！」神盾頂級特工面臨崩潰。


	2. Party-1

挑選場地一向是個難題，尤其當參加者一半以上都是能隻手毀掉一道水泥牆的危險人物時，這個問題就會變的格外困難。

很顯然的，普通民宅滿足不了他們，為了避免事後IMF或神盾得賠償和向當地警方施壓，他們總是想方設法在一些奇怪的地點舉行。

於是這一次，Brandt請Coulson弄來了復仇者大廈。

沒錯，前身Stark Tower、有萬能管家24/7待命的復仇者大廈——Clint其中一個能稱做家的地方。

「如果我家毀了會得到賠償嗎？」Clint問道。

「我認為Mr. Stark不需要這筆賠償金。」Brandt停了一下：「如果你要精神賠償，去問問Agent Coulson，是他同意借出、也是他幫我跟Mr. Stark弄到的。」

要借到其實一點都不難，只要讓Steve約Tony出去一個晚上，Tony拒絕的機率就是零，而美國隊長通常很樂意實現粉絲的小小要求。

Natasha還在俄國出任務、 Thor從感恩節被他弟帶走之後還沒回來過、Bruce的部份Coulson則是安排了他去神盾科學中心當一次客座講師──保證零壓力的環境。

於是紐約地標──復仇者大廈幾個晚上後，裏頭將充滿危險人物。

看來這次得收斂點，至少不能有實質的破壞性行為。Clint心想。不然到時候所有人矛頭一定全都指向他。

Coulson後來同意他可以像平常一樣取用大廳吧台的酒，而Tony，相信我，他根本不會在意自己是不是失去了整櫃的X.O.白蘭地，只要下次看見的時候Jarvis有記得補滿就好。

Clint沒怎麼去管其他人要帶什麼點心或食物來煮，畢竟邀請卡不是他發的，他只要負責維持大廳玻璃的安危就行。

所以當他在聚會當天看見Ethan帶著一大堆餅乾跟小點心來的時候，他幾乎要把Brandt打包成禮物回送給Ethan。

 

*****

「我的天，真不敢相信我居然能夠走進復仇者大廈。」Oliver握著方向盤的手興奮的幾乎在發抖。

「冷靜點。」Will頭向後仰，靠在副駕駛座上瞥了他一眼：「這可能跟你想像的溫馨聚會有一點落差。」

Oliver聳了聳肩，直到現在他仍舊認為是Will太過大驚小怪。方向盤轉了幾下，他們毫無阻礙的開進復仇者大廈的地下停車場，驚訝的發現裡頭幾乎是一台車也沒有。

「來太早了嗎？」Oliver找了個位置停車。

「我不覺得復仇者會需要開車。」Will打開車門下了車。

停車場很大，充滿Will、甚至是Oliver都不認識的現代科技設備，不過標示還算清楚，應該是因為偶爾一些神盾探員也會基於任務需要來拜訪這裡，因此整體的設計還算人性化。

他們往標著電梯的指示牌走去，途中終於見到了第二台車。

銀藍相間的超級跑車、跟低調一點兒也扯不上邊的華麗流線型設計、前後一體的擋風玻璃、上掀式車門──

「BMW i8！」Oliver驚叫出聲：「去年車展我覺得設計太高調所以沒有買，不過這個線條，近看還真是不得了。」

Will盯著那台價碼尾數不知道有幾個零的超級跑車，又看了看認真欣賞的Oliver，決定忽視自家男友剛才完全化身土豪的發言。

「不過銀色跟藍色？真不像Stark的風格。」Oliver疑惑著，最後還是任由Will拉著他繼續往目的地前進。

Will真的不想浪費時間在這個悶死人的地下室研究闊佬們買車的品味，對他而言，車子只有坦克跟悍馬這兩種。而會讓他停下來多看幾眼的則根本沒有，除非它底盤或後車箱剛好被裝了幾顆IED。

但幾秒鐘之後，他抓著的人再一次猛然停下了腳步，而且這一次Oliver幾乎是在尖叫了。

Will無奈的回頭，看見一台全紅色的老爺車，烤漆近乎全新的閃閃發亮，整台車保養的就像剛出廠一樣美麗。

「Chevrolet Corvettek！」Oliver興奮的雙眼發光：「這也是Stark的收藏？我不敢相信他瞞著我，這可是......」

在Will眼裡看來那只是一台保養得還不錯的老爺車，搞不好送他他都還會說謝謝不用了。但很顯然的，那台車對闊佬們有截然不同的意義，甚至讓Oliver忍不住伸手想碰那艷紅色的引擎蓋。他慢慢伸出手──

「Don’t touch Lola.」

一個伴隨著機械聲的英國倫敦腔優雅的制止了Oliver的行為，儘管對Lola這個名字感到疑惑，但對他們倆而言，此時更重要的是搞清楚這個聲音的來源。

聲音聽起來像是從上方發出來的，Will抬頭，卻看不見任何通訊的擴音設備。

「你是......？」由於對方聲音聽起來極度的沉靜高雅，Oliver也禮貌的回問，雖然他眼神完全不知道該往哪兒看。

「全能電子管家系統，如果您需要，請叫我Jarvis。」不疾不徐的語調讓人不自覺放鬆下來，Jarvis補充了一句：「Don’t touch Lola，這是Agent Coulson對任何意圖碰觸她的人提出的要求。」

「電子管家？你......不是人？」Will突然不知道該如何對一台電腦說話。

「不是，Mr. James。」Jarvis繼續平靜的回答：「電梯就在前方左轉處，請Mr. Queen先行至七十一層大廳。而Mr. James，可以的話，Mr. Barton要求您先去見他。」

Oliver跟Will對看了一眼，只能分別踏進不同的電梯。Will大概知道此舉是唯恐天下不亂的Clint為了分開他們而做的，雖然有點擔心放Oliver一個人，不過不得不承認，他還真有點想看自信滿滿的Oliver示弱向自己求救的樣子。

 

電梯內的顯示板閃爍，上頭的數字很快便跳到七十一，充滿現代感的電梯門無聲向兩旁滑開，Oliver才一踏出門，立刻被某人攔了個正著。

他一開始相當確定站在自己眼前的人是Clint，因為他就長得跟Will一模一樣，直到那個人雙手交叉，用打量食物的眼神上下掃視自己之後，他才覺得事情不太對勁。

「所以，就是你？」那個人在他身邊繞了一圈，灰藍色又帶笑的眼睛像要把Oliver拆吃入腹：「讓聖奧古斯丁都性衝動的男人？」(*註1)

「什、什麼？」Oliver被那個太過露骨的眼神嚇住了，尤其那是他完全不曾想過會出現在Will臉上的表情，他甚至覺得自己臉都紅了起來。

「別裝了，不過這個身材，給Brandt會不會太浪費了？」他貼近Oliver耳邊，低沉挑逗的聲線跟Will一模一樣，但是散發出來的氣質卻一點兒也不像軍人的粗氣，反而多了一分纖細高傲的野性。

好吧，Oliver現在不那麼確定這個人的身分了。

「那傢伙很無趣對吧？何不讓我......」

就在那個男人要把手碰上Oliver某個不太妙的部位的時候，另一個一模一樣的聲音及時阻止了他。

「夠了，Brian。」Will從電梯裡面走出來，一把拎著Oliver讓他逃離虎口。Clint跟在他身後，看著還在驚嚇狀態的Oliver，拚命忍著不要笑出聲。

「搞什麼，原來是你的。」那個男人──Brian舉起兩隻手做出投降狀，以示清白：「放心，我什麼也沒做。」

「是還沒做吧。」Will越過Brian環視了整個大廳：「Doyle呢？」

「被Jem抓去廚房了，Brandt不是早就到了嗎？我一直等著要見他男人，結果到現在都還沒出現。」Brian說著又邊走回沙發上癱著，看得出他是真的非常想認識能征服他禁慾表哥的男人。

「大概也在廚房吧，他們帶了一堆甜點。」Clint走到吧台後，拎起一瓶全新的龍舌蘭，又拿了四個酒杯走回沙發處：「最好不要太期待，身材先不說，你看到他的身高可能會先失望一下。」

Will推著Oliver去坐下，還不忘刻意讓他坐在能剛好對上Brian視線的位置。

「Brian Gamble.」他伸出手，簡單的自我介紹。

「Oliver Queen，叫我Oliver就好。」Oliver跟他握了手：「我沒想到你們堂兄弟長的......這麼像。」

「每個人都這麼說。不過我可沒有什麼戰爭成癮症、或是把IED當親生骨肉疼愛的興趣。」Brian拿起一杯Clint倒好的龍舌蘭。

「謝謝你精闢的說明。順帶一提，他的興趣是趴在停車場用狙擊槍射直升機。」Will用一種隨意的語調說道，他一向不會跟Brian較真。

Oliver完全將這句話當成玩笑，因此當他笑著抬起頭，發現其他人眼中散發出來的是認真又習以為常的眼神之後，他才尷尬的收起笑聲。

 

「嘿嘿嘿，桌上那什麼東西先給我收起來。Brian，去幫你哥端烤雞。」一個粗曠的聲音從後方傳來，Oliver不加思索的便回頭看去，結果他看見了中年版的Will活生生站在他眼前。

說是中年版，但其實稚氣的臉龐一點兒也沒有變，身材也是毫無走樣，二頭肌上的線條清晰可見。即便身上的氣質多了些江湖世故的味道，Oliver還是無法讓視線從那個人身上移開。他由衷希望Will十幾年後也會如此誘人。

「Brandt做的嗎？」聽見烤雞兩個字，Clint眼睛都亮了起來。但與此相反，Oliver可以明顯感覺到身邊的Will身體僵硬了一下。

「不，是他的......叫什麼來著，Ethan？反正是那個政府特工弄的。」男人走過來，接過Brian手上的酒杯一飲而盡，隨後把桌上的酒瓶擺到旁邊去，而Brian一溜煙消失了蹤影。

「Jem，這是Oliver Queen。」Will為雙方簡單介紹了下彼此：「這是我的叔叔，Jem。」

「看起來有個正當職業，不錯。」Jem打量了下穿著休閒西裝的Oliver：「還是說，只是假象？」

「在曼哈頓有一整棟辦公大樓，應該還算正當吧。」Will搶著回答，而Jem像是突然想起什麼似的挑起眉毛。

「Queen？該不會是那個.......」

雖然對方還沒把話問完，但Oliver總覺得自己已經知道問題是什麼了，於是他只能點點頭。

「喔，Queen企業。」Jem念出這個名字的時候似乎有某種奇妙的情緒，害得Oliver不禁好奇起來。

「發生過什麼事嗎？」

「也沒什麼，就是年輕時搶過幾間你們旗下的銀行，金庫的安保系統真夠難搞，害我們一夥人幾次都差點被抓。」

語畢Clint跟Will都爆出一陣大笑，可Jem這段話說的實在太過冷靜又稀鬆平常，害的Oliver笑也不是不笑也不是，最後還好是其他從廚房出來的人化解了這份莫名的尷尬。

Brian端著一盤正常無比又香氣四溢的烤雞走在Ethan旁邊，視線比起手上的食物更多是落在Ethan的身上游移，最後一旁的Doyle實在看不過去，只得伸手幫忙托住那盤快跟地板親密接觸的烤雞。

「快告訴我你怎麼辦到的，技巧？腦袋？你們平常聊天的內容不會是全球核武發展動向或是世界十大通緝犯吧？」Brian問道。

「事實上比較接近後者。」Ethan沒有不耐，只是笑著應付他的每一個問題，接著順手把一盤Oreo擺到Clint面前。

「好久不見，Agent Hunt。」Clint塞了一塊餅乾之後模糊不清的對他打招呼。

「好久不見，Agent Barton。」Ethan打完招呼後立刻注意到一旁的Oliver，臉上的笑容更深了：「還有Mr. Queen。」

「是阿，確實是好久沒見了，Stark產業人事部經理。」Oliver加重了最後那個根本是空穴來風的職位的發音，表達自己至今都還無處發洩的小小不滿：「不知道沒了你能幹的小助理，公司行政運作的還行嗎？」

「當然，畢竟射箭這種專長也不是天天用的上。」Ethan拍了拍Clint的左肩，後者只是笑著又吃了一塊餅乾。

「Brandt呢？」Will突然語塞接不上話，只得問起不知去向的兄長。

「跟Aaron在爭論要不要做蔓越莓醬。」Doyle走過來放下手上食物，隨後用疑惑的眼神示意了Will身邊的人：「他是......？」

「Oliver Queen.」Oliver這次總算有機會搶在Will前介紹自己了，他伸出手跟對方交換了友善的握手。

「叫我Doyle，跟Will算是同行，陸軍一類的。」Doyle停了一下才繼續說：「雖然這問題蠢爆了，但為了所有人的安全我覺得還是有必要問一下，你身上應該沒有綁著幾顆隨時可能爆炸的IED吧？」

「什麼？」Oliver今天第二次茫然了，而其他有捕捉到這段對話的人都笑了起來。

「抱歉，但我真的非常難想像那個小Will會對任何IED以外的東西感興趣，除非你有自爆之類的特異功能。」Doyle自己說著說著都笑了起來。

「夠了，別跟他認真。」Will撞了下Oliver的大腿，而闊佬真的開始後悔先前沒聽助理的話好好用功一番了。

 

-TBC-

*1聖奧古斯丁：著名的禁慾學說提出者，尊崇理性、貶低情慾，認為性慾會使人的理性失去自主權、性衝動反應代表著犯罪。此處被Brian拿來戲稱他親愛的堂哥。


	3. Party-2

「怎麼啦？今天不是五百瓦白熾燈泡？」Brian鑽到Doyle跟Clint中間窩著，單手撐著臉對後者問道，狀似惹人厭的語氣中卻隱含了一絲旁人注意不到的關心。

說真的Clint有點驚訝他的堂弟會是第一個跑來對他表示關心的人，而他也確實有那麼一點點感動，不過既然野貓都開口了，要是不嘴砲還擊一下，其他人八成會拖著他去醫院門口掛急診。

「現在誰還在用白熾燈，聽過LED沒有？壽命超長還省電。」所以Clint勾起一個笑容這麼說。

「那可要小心，溫度太高是會燒壞的。」Brian向後靠，眼神直盯著桌上Jem正在分屍的金黃色烤雞。

「不用你操心，已經有防燒壞的特殊設計了。」Clint轉頭注意了下廚房的動靜，他非常想知道Brandt究竟有沒有幫自己多作蔓越莓醬。

這兩個人就這樣一來一往聊得非常起勁，完全沒注意到有些人對他們之間的談話露出一頭霧水的表情。

「所以......有人想幫我翻譯成軍人也懂的語言嗎？」一旁的Doyle率先宣布投降，他對自家弟弟那太花腦力的語言遊戲可是一點辦法也沒有。

「他想問Clint的男人上哪去了，而Clint順便炫耀了一下他們之間是多麼恩愛跟充滿激情。」Will說到最後一個單字的時候有意無意的瞥了身旁的Oliver一眼，嘴角笑容更深了幾分。

被看的人毫無自覺，只是不斷的將視線來回擺在桌上食物跟其他人之間，Will知道他八成是很努力的想找出他們每個人之間的不同點。

不過很可惜，這似乎是不可能的任務。

至於某個專攻不可能任務的特工是不是已經成功的將每個人的資料都輸進腦子裡去，這點Will就不得而知了。

「所以說認真的，他上哪兒去了？Aaron對遲到的男人大概不會有什麼好印象。」Jem很明白Aaron在職時期被上司訓練出來的一絲不苟，任何事情到了他的手上只能快不能慢，就算事前什麼都沒被告知亦然，畢竟他永遠不知道那會不會是一次評估測試。

「喔是嗎，那他對專門收拾外星人遺留物的男人會有什麼樣的印象？」Clint懶洋洋的向後靠，事到如今他也懶得再繼續裝出自己不在乎的樣子，天知道他有多想他的Handler，尤其是在看到闊佬跟他弟弟身邊充斥幸福的粉紅色泡泡之後。

「外星人？我平常在倫敦攻擊的、全身破爛長蛆沒腦袋只會大吼大叫還往你臉上狂吐血的那一種嗎？」Doyle很顯然誤會了些什麼。

「他說的是喪屍，倫敦郊外好像還有一些吧。」Will低聲幫Oliver科普了一下。

而Oliver根本就想放棄理解這句話。

「呃、你在英國的期間好像錯過了紐約一些很重要的大事。總之，美國人民現在對外星人的理解大概是會在空中飛的變形金屬人之類的東西。」Brian很即時的幫他哥哥傳授了這些日子以來的新知識。

「還有Thor跟他的錘子，北歐的那些神明在神盾資料庫現在都歸到外星人那一櫃去了。」Clint不疾不徐的補充：「Phil有個飛機小隊專門收拾殘局的，上一次的感恩節，復仇者跟Loki他兒子在外海打了一架，好像是那時候不小心掉了什麼東西下來吧。」

「一個人而已，需要出動一整隊復仇者？」一直沉默著的Ethan終於開口說話了，不過這也不能怪他，他從頭到尾都不斷廚房的方向探頭，很明顯是在看Brandt需不需要任何幫忙，而注意到這一點的Clint心情又更差了。

他以為自己天天在億萬富翁跟美國隊長身邊走來走去，早就對所謂的閃光免疫了，殊不知對自家兄弟仍是一丁點抵抗力都沒有。

「喔，Loki他兒子是條能圍住整個世界的海蛇。」Clint悶聲對某些誤解做出辯駁。

 

「──而且你絕對不會相信祂的鱗片有多難收拾。」

一個溫煦卻又不失其冷硬官腔態度的聲音從電梯口傳來，一瞬間Clint眼睛都亮了起來，他幾乎是立刻站起來往聲音來源衝過去，途中還不小心──或是刻意的撞了Brian一下，而後者難得的只是給了Clint一個白眼，沒有再為難他。

「你差一點就得向Aaron解釋他兒子的男朋友為何在重要聚會上遲到了。」Clint迅速在Coulson唇上偷了個吻，攬著他靠近桌邊。

Coulson先是環視了在場的每一個人，接著臉上原本從容自信的表情突然起了微小的變化。

「……好的，Agent Barton，我可能會需要你對現場狀況的簡述。」Coulson看了身邊的Clint一眼：「說真的，這比我想像中困難，我大概只能認出Agent Hunt跟Mr. Queen。」

「告訴過你了。」Clint一掃方才的陰霾，幸災樂禍的欣賞了一會兒Coulson難得的、足以被稱為茫然的表情才打算出手相救：「那是……」

「Clint Barton，現在進來拿你的蔓越莓醬，否則我讓Brandt再也不作給你。」一個聲音從廚房裡無情的傳出，打斷了Clint原本要說的話，而他敏銳的聽覺也沒有漏掉後面那句放低聲音的問話：「你確定這是正常人類能接受的糖分嗎，Brandt？」

「我是你生的，或許我不是正常人類。」Clint一邊大聲回話一邊走進廚房。

 

雖然輸給了一碗果醬，就這樣被丟在一旁的Coulson也不慌張，逕自微笑著向每個人打了招呼，儘管他還是不知道離他最近的人到底是Doyle還是Brian，但他大概可以猜出坐在Oliver身邊的是William James，至少他們有過一面之緣。

於是Coulson刻意對著Oliver跟他身旁的男人點了下頭。

「嘿，我猜是你的西裝外套救了我一命。」果不其然，Will主動向他的救命恩人開口了。

「那不算什麼，再說後來我拿到的那件可是更限量的暗藍色。」其實Coulson十分滿意那件外套，可他後來還是以此為藉口，在床上好好的把Clint教訓了一番。

「你是那天的……天啊，我很抱歉，那時候我沒有心思去注意其他事情……」Oliver驚叫起來，他壓根記不清那天後來的事了，因為他全副心思都放在Will身上，如果有偶爾的分心，那也是因為有個長的跟Will一模一樣的人在自己身邊晃來晃去造成的。Oliver趕緊站起來跟Coulson握了手：「謝謝你救了我們。」

而Coulson臉上笑容不減，不動聲色的瞇了瞇眼打量眼前的闊佬，悄悄加重幾分手上的力道。

「看來人都到齊了。」Aaron終於第一次從廚房現身，手上又端出幾盤很適合派對的小點心，分別在吧台和沙發區都放了一點：「除了Clint現在手上那碗生物兵器之外，大家就隨便拿吧。」

只見Clint手上抱著滿滿一碗莓紅色的果醬，一眨眼就溜回Coulson身邊站好，完全沒有要跟親戚們分享的意思。話雖如此，當然其他人也不會白目到主動去招惹那一碗東西。

Brandt似乎把廚房稍微整理了一下，過了一會兒才出來。他走到沙發區的時候停了下來，視線凌厲的盯著Will跟Oliver兩人看了良久。

Will尷尬的打著招呼，Oliver則是被那不明所以的瞪視看的背脊發毛，他根本不知道自己是何時招惹上了對方，明明Brandt身上的氣質也不像其他人那般犀利，甚至可說是溫和，但在那雙灰藍色眼睛底下Oliver還是不自覺的想立正站好，可能還會順便行個舉手禮。

「呃……你是他的目標對象，後來不小心拐走他最愛的弟弟，還害那人得在腦震盪的情況下拆定時炸彈──所以，不要想太多。」Will對Oliver說完後拍拍他的大腿，一雙眼睛左飄右飄，就是不願意對上Brandt那蘊含擔心的瞪視。氣氛頓時一陣尷尬，最後實在不得已Will才開口：「我沒事，我很好，至少還會在紐約待上幾個月。」

Brandt幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，伸出手跟還處在驚嚇狀態的 Oliver交換了握手，而那動作之中帶上了一絲友善的味道。

Ethan抓準時機湊到他身邊，將分屍過的幾片烤雞送到Brandt面前，而他接過來之後吃了幾口，氣氛明顯緩和下來。

「所以你……其實沒有跟Stark在一起？」Oliver看向Ethan，不太確定的問著。

「從沒見過面。」Ethan輕鬆答道。

「身高非常配，我知道。」Clint突然出現在一旁，伸手偷了片Brandt手上的烤雞，放進手上的果醬沾了好大一口然後吞掉：「不過很顯然，Tony對身材好的男人比較有興趣──而且要非常好。」

其實Clint一直很想知道Tony究竟是如何一次又一次吃到美國隊長的，Steve看起來像用一隻手就能把他扛起來。

「大家都愛美國隊長，不是嗎？」不知何時Coulson也加入了這個話題，Clint嚴重懷疑他身上有搭載美國隊長偵測器。

對於這個問題Ethan聳聳肩，不置可否。

──但某人可不這麼想。

「嗯，事實上，我的第一選擇是鷹眼。」Oliver隨便從桌上拿了個鮭魚小圓餅還是什麼的塞進嘴巴裡：「不是因為你在這我才這麼說，是真的，俱樂部有一段時間還掛上了你的海報。」

「我希望他們不是拿來當箭靶。」Clint笑的很開心。花大把時間跟精力在拯救整個城市，誰不喜歡被紐約市民崇拜呢？他已經受夠英雄模型店缺貨的總是Hulk跟Thor了，女孩子們愛Thor就算了，連綠色大個子的銷量都比他好是怎麼回事？

「我們崇拜你，鷹眼。如果我有這個榮幸，真想再看你舉一次箭。」Oliver掏心掏肺的說道，很努力忽視他心目中的超級英雄此時正抱著一碗果醬、四處偷人家烤雞吃的事實。

「當然，我們還有杯沒喝完的龍舌蘭……」Clint興高采烈的說到一半，這才想起自家Handler還站在旁邊，連忙斂起笑容：「但是我……你知道的，平常……呃、有點忙，要拯救世界什麼的。」

「說的像只有你在拯救世界。」Will酸了一句，起身到吧台給自己倒了杯酒。

……哈囉？有人知道他也是會嫉妒的嗎？他家闊佬剛才看著Clint的眼神會不會太有愛了一點？

 

「Oliver Queen，沒錯吧？」Aaron坐到自家小兒子身邊，推給他一盤餅乾，在Will來得及開口之前加了句：「無糖。」

Will先是愣了下，隨後笑了出聲。

「沒錯，Queen企業富二代，徹頭徹尾的正常人。」Will吃了片其實應該稱之為乾糧的餅乾，回頭看著又在被Brian騷擾的Oliver：「不過他接受我的工作，而且完全理解我的感受。」

只見Brian坐上剛才Will的位置跟Oliver聊起天來，而Clint則被那個西裝男帶離了Oliver的視線。說是騷擾，但Will知道有Doyle在對面看著，Brian也不敢真的鬧到哪裡去，他不過就是想幫自己測試一下Oliver的定力罷了。

「你知道，我一向不管你們做什麼，就連Clint說他要去射隕石我都沒有阻止。」Aaron也看著同樣的地方：「唯一我要你們做到的事，就是活著，而且活的幸福。」

「我知道，我確實是。」Will想了一下，又補充了一句：「我相信我們都是。」

即便工作內容再怎麼奇葩、再怎麼驚悚，他們都很好的適應過來了，而且不光是從中找到樂趣，甚至還有人從中拐到了男朋友。

連從沒想過能有正常愛情生活的自己都在哥哥們的「關照」下，難得的過上了幾個月正常人的生活──其中拆炸彈或許不怎麼正常，但至少對他來說是家常便飯。

他相信他們都活得很好，以前是、現在是、未來也會是。Will抬手喝了一口酒。

「放心吧，Aaron，跟我家那兩個兔崽子比起來，他們離死神已經很遠了。」就在此時Jem提著一瓶威士忌走到他身邊，默默道出一個令人費解的事實。

明明從事的就不是什麼危險的工作，但真正遇上生命危險的卻老是Doyle跟Brian，甚至連Jem年輕時也有過一次瀕死經驗。而那些被CIA追殺的、拆核彈的、射外星人的、住伊拉克的卻總能化險為夷，這科學嗎？

「你們……大概需要一個動力。」Aaron看了他弟弟一眼。

「什麼樣的動力？」Jem問。

「兼任上司的男朋友之類的。」

 

操你的，Aaron果然被他的上司做了些什麼。Jem心想。


	4. Party-3

「你們是怎麼勾搭上的？闊佬跟……拆彈兵。」Brian摸出先前被Jem放到一旁的白蘭地，給了Oliver一杯。原本他的注意力還放在突然離席的Will身上，卻被這個動作給拉了回來。

「這……說來話長。」乍聽之下十分敷衍的回應，但Oliver真是絞盡腦汁也無法在短短的句子裡說完這個故事，無可奈何之下，他只能盡可能真誠的這麼說。

「總之恭喜你，他的技術算的上不錯。」也不是真的很在意答案的Brian沒有追問，瞥了眼Doyle，確定自家老哥正跟Brandt小倆口聊得起勁，這才壓低聲線：「不過，也該膩了吧？」

正在讚嘆手上白蘭地的美味，Oliver突然就被這句話害的嗆了一下。

「咳……咳、什麼？」

「輕鬆點，我都明白，身為男人這是無法避免的不是嗎？」Brian勾起一抹笑容，跟Will一模一樣的灰藍色眼睛讓Oliver必須用盡全力才能不迷失在裏頭：「這也沒什麼，真的。或許你會想試試不一樣的？」

Brian有意無意的挪動了一下自己不羈的坐姿，被緊緊包在貼身牛仔褲底下的腿部擦過Oliver的膝蓋，他完全可以感受到底下柔韌又不失魅力的肌肉線條，Oliver承認，看見那張臉孔勾出那樣子的笑容、說出如此惹火的話，那一瞬間他腦袋確實空白了一下。

「雖然臉是一樣，但身體的新鮮感是一定有的。」Brian對他舉起酒杯，眼神傳遞了所有露骨的訊息：「我等你的好消息。」

語畢還極其曖昧的對他眨了下眼睛──拋媚眼──這是最直接也最貼切的說法。

沒等Oliver開口說些什麼，才剛坐下的Brian又站起來，招呼也不打的跑去繼續騷擾在窗邊進入兩人世界的Clint跟Coulson。

Oliver撇撇嘴，喝乾了白蘭地，起身往Will所在的吧台走去。

 

「你知道嗎，Doyle，IMF正在針對倫敦的那種病毒作解藥的開發，聽說就快要有成果了。」Brandt咬下最後一口烤雞肉。

「原來那個佔去我們近一半資金的研究案是你提的？我還以為是新局長汙走了。」Ethan瞪大了眼睛看著聽說是自家首席參謀的男人，卻遭來一陣白眼，他不甘心的繼續說：「聽著，我不知道那個病毒究竟多嚴重，但是撥過去的資金就不能再少一點嗎？最近的任務裡Benji說他能申請到的電腦少了兩台、Jane的子彈少了四盒，他們甚至叫我沿用樓下那台車而不給我新的。」

「你們一次任務的平均配給量是多少？」聞言Doyle挑眉，好奇的問道。

「嗯……視任務不同會有很大的差別，以最簡單的監獄營救來說吧，最少兩人，一名技術支援、一名作戰外勤，對講機之類的通訊設備是基本就不用說了，電腦四台起跳、配槍一人兩把、子彈無上限可以隨意申請、搭載上微電腦的新車一台、其他幾百種最新設備也是隨意申請。」Brandt開啟參謀模式詳細解說著：「小艇跟飛機會視地區配給，最後是一支清理小隊，大概就這些。不過許多特工習慣用自己的配備，這又另當別論了。」

Brandt一口氣說完之後，若無其事的又插了塊烤雞要放進嘴裡，看見對方這麼喜歡那一盤食物，Ethan嘴角抑制不住的直上揚。

「IMF對外勤真夠闊氣，神盾顧著蓋學院、蓋冰箱、蓋沙盒、蓋樞紐，就是不願意多給我們一支營救小隊。」Clint又從背後冒了出來，一伸手就把Brandt手上的烤雞攔截過去，沾滿蔓越莓醬後大口吃掉。

「那是信任你們的能力，Natasha跟May她們單獨出任務也是沒有撤退計畫的。」跟過來的Coulson捏了把Clint的肩。

「知道啦，再說你那架客機本身就是個活動式的營救小隊，不是嗎？」Clint打趣的說道，成功讓Coulson勾起微笑。

「原來SWAT會這麼窮就是你們這些機構害的嗎？槍械室裡那一堆廢鐵都不知道幾百年沒換過了。」繞了一圈回來的Brian很自然的坐上Doyle身邊的空位，拿過他放在桌上的酒杯喝了起來。

此時Brandt注意到Doyle的表情突然變得有些奇怪，一直吃著的動作也停了下來。

「Doyle？怎麼了？」

「你知道，在英國的時候我也認識了不少朋友，軍隊之外的。」Doyle抓抓頭，搶過Clint不斷在他眼前晃來晃去的果醬碗摔到桌上放好：「有個朋友，在酒吧認識的，他是MI6的特工。」

「MI6？確定嗎？」聽見英國秘密情報局軍情六處的代號，身為參謀的Brandt反射性想知道更詳細的資訊：「你知道多少，對那個男人？」

「嘿嘿嘿，人家是我朋友，別激動。」Doyle趕忙制止開啟工作模式的Brandt：「代號好像是00什麼的，我記不得了，總之酒後他跟我聊過任務情形。」

聽見那兩個數字，Brandt跟Coulson不約而同對視了一下，兩人眼神裡的銳利一閃即逝，他們思考了一下該不該多問些什麼，後來還是決定不要再節外生枝，好好的聊天就夠了。

「我問他出任務會有什麼，他說一把槍跟一個追蹤器。」Doyle說道。

然後，是一陣很突然的沉默。

一秒、兩秒、三秒、四秒、五秒──

「……我們在聽，繼續說。」Clint催促著。

「沒有了，我說完了，就只有一把槍跟一個追蹤器。」Doyle攤手，看著他們搖搖頭：「偶爾有一個軍需官吧，我猜。」

又是一陣沉默。

而Doyle用一種「你們這群該死的土豪」的眼神環視了一輪，只見IMF跟神盾的特工們都默默別開了臉，前SWAT警員也摸摸鼻子安靜了一下。

天佑MI6。Doyle在心裡默哀。

 

「Will.」

聽過幾千幾百次的聲音從背後傳來，Will刻意的沒有回頭，他很少真正在Oliver面前表現出可笑的嫉妒，因為那是Oliver的天性使然。他可以接受那份溫柔用在其他人身上，甚至是那個Dion。但是對他的兄弟？門都沒有！

於是Will自顧自的吃著餅乾，反倒是一旁的Aaron帶著淺笑轉過身，表情溫和，眼裡卻又帶著藏不住的銳利。

「很高興認識你。」Aaron伸出手，跟Oliver交握。

「我也是。」Oliver用出自認面對男朋友家長時最完美的笑容，他可是從小被訓練來微笑跟交際的男人，這種場面連小問題都談不上。

「你是只喜歡男人，還是都可以？男女經驗都有嗎？」

……好吧，這顯然就有點問題了。

「抱歉？」相信幾杯白蘭地還不至於讓他醉到將問題完全聽錯，Oliver只好再問了一次。

「你聽到我了，你有多少經驗？十？二十？更多？」Aaron連環珠砲般的問話方式讓Oliver覺得自己像受審的犯人，在聽到他給出的最後一個選項後眼神更是不自覺的閃爍了一下，Aaron微微抬了下眉毛，做出有些驚訝的表情重複了一次：「更多。」

「不，我……」Oliver急忙想澄清，雖然他還沒有想好自己到底該如何解釋這一切。

「一夜情？床伴？玩玩而已？炫耀用？」Aaron連聽都不聽繼續用自己的節奏問話。

「我對他......」

「跟這傢伙也是一樣？不是認真的關係？暖床用？打算維持多久？半年？」

「我想跟他永遠在一起！我愛他！」Oliver終於吼了出聲，一瞬間連沙發區的一大群人都安靜下來看著他，Aaron看著他的眼神悄悄多了一分讚許，仍背對他的Will則是已經半趴在吧台上，憋笑到快要岔氣。

「膽識不錯啊。」在一旁好整以暇的Jem也低笑起來，拍拍Aaron的肩：「怎麼樣，合格了嗎？」

冷靜下來的Oliver察覺自己的失態，趕忙想開口解釋些什麼，卻被Aaron再度阻止了。

「你說呢？」Aaron推了推還在忍笑的Will，而他終於回過頭來看向被自家兄弟跟父親玩弄了一番的Oliver。

Will勾著笑容看了他一下子，闊佬眼中的求饒意味清晰可見，天空般湛藍的眼睛散發著令Will不自覺心軟的氣息。

他伸出手，抓住Oliver的領口向下扯，就像他曾經在辦公室和其他地方做過好幾次的一樣，唇貼唇吻了他。

舌頭尖端描繪著對方完美的唇線，Will像隻饜足的貓細細舔過嘴角才放開這個短暫但熱烈的吻。

Aaron就這樣看著自家兒子跟他的男朋友接吻，結束後Will回過頭來扔給了他一個「這就是答案」的眼神。

 

「我冒著被上司嚴懲的風險過來幫他擔保，小Will跟著他會幸福的。」Clint在Coulson來得及抓住他之前溜到吧台後，帶著笑意、壓低音量在Aaron耳邊說著。

被強吻的人還僵在原處動彈不得，Will隨手塞了塊無糖餅乾到他嘴裡，接著起身站到Oliver身邊，笑得一臉無賴，卻又能從裡頭看見全然的信任跟幸福。

「去找你大哥。」Aaron搓了下臉，明顯是被兒子的閃光弄到投降了，決定就這麼把這件事推去給Brandt解決。

把這個當作是同意的信號，Will笑著從Aaron身邊又拿了一塊餅乾，揪著沒辦法說話的闊佬往Brandt的方向走去。

「他會幸福，那你呢？」一臉無奈的Aaron頭也不回，手一伸便擋住了偋住呼吸、想悄悄溜開的Clint。

「……我以為你已經拿到神盾幫他做的個人簡歷了。」超級英雄停下腳步，認命似的閉了下眼再張開，轉身前拚命用眼角餘光對自家Handler發射求救信號。

Clint坐下，抓過吧台上的餅乾看也不看就塞了一大口。

「Legolas，那是……」

「操！」

Jem好心想出聲提醒卻已經來不及，被故意叫成某位尖耳朵弓箭手的Clint捂著嘴，模糊斷續的罵著髒話。

「無糖的。」Jem移開眼神聳聳肩，冷靜補完那句話的後半段。

Clint咬著那一大口毫無味道的麵粉烘焙品，吞進去也不是吐出來也不是。這又硬又乾的東西到底是什麼？狗食嗎？

雖然最後憑著特工的毅力嚥了下去，Clint覺得自己半條命都沒了。若是任務中他任何東西都吃，當然，包含神盾的糧食棒還是什麼的，而且不會有一絲抱怨，因為那是工作模式。

但，他現在不是應該在一場派對嗎？憑什麼他連下班了都得被這種食物偷襲？

要知道，他可是曾經帶著一個完美三明治、坐上飛機、去把從空中掉下來的Hulk安全接回來的美食家，味蕾在毫無準備的情況下被這樣襲擊可不是鬧著玩的。

「只是塊無糖餅乾。」一杯白蘭地雪中送炭的放到了Clint面前，Coulson無可奈何地盯著因為塊小餅乾就一臉中毒樣的特工。

Clint端起來喝了一大口，感覺好些後又遞回Coulson面前，刻意讓自己嘴唇碰過的地方朝向他。

「今日頭條，鷹眼是個愛撒嬌的高中女孩。」Doyle帶著看好戲的心情摸了過來，看到Clint的動作後大笑著宣布。

「我還以為頭條會是Queen企業的第一把交椅被男朋友的父親嚇傻了。」

Clint手還舉著，堅持不懈的努力終於讓Coulson接過酒杯，但他沒有照下屬的期望跟他間接接吻，而是冷靜自持的將酒杯穩穩放回了吧台上。

「我很抱歉這個招呼晚了，Mr. Cross。」Coulson不再關注自己的男朋友，向著Aaron伸出手。

「Aaron.」他簡單更正了對方的稱呼，兩人握了手。還不等Coulson那完美弧度的官僚笑容吐出下一個音節，他又繼續方才那種故我的問話節奏：「我聽說你死了。」

Coulson的笑容不怎麼明顯的──但對他來說已經非常嚴重──僵了一下。

「Aaron！」Clint一秒站起來，少有的嚴肅語氣喊著自己父親，灰藍色眼睛裡寫著微慍。

「沒事。」Coulson很快恢復過來，低聲制止想要站到他身前的Clint，禮貌的對著Aaron說道：「是的，我死了。然後……恢復過來了。」

Aaron沒什麼表情的跟Coulson對視好一會兒，而Coulson始終沒有移開自己的視線，堅定的看了回去。

「他剛剛說的是『死了』，對吧？」Jem低聲確認著。

「這挺好吃。」Doyle稱讚著手上的無糖餅乾，Aaron做出來的這種餅乾似乎意外的受到軍人喜愛，或許短暫的軍旅生活他還是有從中學到些東西的。Doyle隨意地繼續說：「還有──是的，那傢伙說他死了，過去式。」

Jem挑眉看著自家大兒子。

「什麼？別那麼驚訝，死了還會動的人多的是，而且他看起來不像會往我們臉上吐血的那種。」Doyle皺眉，一副「爸你大驚小怪了」的表情。

而那兩人還在對看，看到Clint都不耐煩了。他很想上前說些什麼來緩和氣氛，但當然，他沒那個膽。

Aaron跟Coulson，這兩個人在安靜的對視。

相信我，這絕對能排上「這時候保持安靜絕對不要動排行榜」的前十名。

Clint知道他們在用某種不可見光線或電波交流。

 

「……好，只要你現在身體機能健康正常，我想那應該不是個問題。」無聲對峙的最後Aaron笑著說，是那種「評估過關」的笑容。

 

在遠處看著這一切的Ethan轉頭看向Brandt。

「你想要我用哪一種方式？Oliver的？或是Agent Coulson的？」

「我想要你什麼都不做。」Brandt胃又開始痛了。


	5. Party-4

「嘿，Brandt。」Will坐在對面，一臉不耐煩看著他的大哥，身邊的Oliver剛把滿嘴的小點心好不容易嚼碎了吞下，Will瞥了他一眼，伸手又塞了新的千層糕進去。Oliver發出幾聲不滿的嗚咽，但心裡知道這是Will想要他保持安靜的方式。

經歷了剛才那一堆事，Oliver不能否認此時此刻乖乖閉嘴是最好的應對方法，於是他放棄掙扎、品嘗起被強迫塞進嘴裡的千層糕。不得不說，這些東西實在美味極了。

「Aaron叫我來找你，可從剛才到現在你的眼神就沒離開過Clint跟他家那個髮際線危機。」Will忽視了一旁Brian打量Oliver跟挑釁自己的眼神。

「你剛才在那裡時我的眼神也沒離開過你。」Brandt按了按太陽穴，這下可好，Ethan、Will、Oliver、Brian，為什麼麻煩人物全繞到他身邊來了？

「好吧，那你對這個原本你要上的闊佬有什麼看法？」Will用一種展示貨品的方式拍了拍Oliver的胸膛。

Brandt反射性地張開了嘴，卻又說不出半句話。這對拿說話當職業的他來說原本是不可能發生的事，但很可惜，在他一次誤打誤撞跟了某個頂級特工出任務之後，他字典裡無數個「不可能」都在一夕間消失了。

「等等等，『你原本要上的闊佬』？這他媽是字面上的意思嗎？」無視Brandt尷尬的樣子，旁邊的Brian突然就坐挺了起來，臉上笑容亮得跟偷到腥的貓一模一樣：「哇喔，不管你同不同意，我絕對要聽這個故事。」

該、死、的。

Brandt在心裡把這個字的發音拆開，盡可能用極慢的速度念完，好說服自己剛才罵出的並不算髒話。

「不，這個故事太長了，你沒有耐性聽完的。」Brandt故作鎮定的回絕。

「喔，故事長表示內容一定精采，越長我越喜歡。」Brian看起來一臉絕對不會被說服的樣子，而唯一能制住他的Doyle也不在。分析整個情況，Brandt知道自己處於完全的弱勢。

還在想著該怎麼辦，身邊的頂級特工已經開了口。

「不如我幫你叫Clint來吧，他一定很願意說這個故事，而且我想跟你父親聊聊天。」Ethan起身，只帶了手上的酒杯，Brandt原本還想阻止，但Ethan充滿自信的笑著，那個笑容讓首席參謀沒有辦法反駁。

他就這樣看著Ethan走到吧台邊，叫回來了Clint，Jem也跟在旁邊，手上提了一瓶威士忌。

而過程裡Oliver又吃了兩小塊檸檬派，非自願的。

 

「換換口味，孩子們。」Jem把酒放好，摔回沙發上，而Clint也找了個位置開始講那次充滿離奇經過的任務。

「這其實要從Brandt小隊上一個任務開始講，那時候他在通訊器裡面對其他人說……」

「這可以不用提！」苦主狠狠的打斷Clint。

「怎麼不用提，這是整個故事的核心耶。」Clint看來很不贊同。

「我不准你提。」Brandt拚死阻止那個會讓自己顏面盡失的台詞，Clint雖然很不滿，但也妥協了──他絕對不會承認自己不小心給了Brian一個「等等私下來問我」的眼神。

「總之，任務得接近Oliver，可這個現在嘴巴被塞滿東西的富二代，當時腦子裡除了射箭以外什麼也沒有，偏偏土豪IMF高級武器用久了，連把空弓也握不好，於是身為一個友愛兄長的模範弟弟，我就自告奮勇替親愛的大哥擔下這個任務了。」Clint流暢地說道。

「我認為這串敘述裡謬誤的部分已經超出了容許範圍。」Brandt扶著額頭無力糾正著。

「任務完成之後，我覺得他跟小Will實在是絕配，因此我再度發揮友愛兄弟的大愛精神，將他介紹給小Will。然後，就是你們現在看到的這樣，所有人都幸福美滿。」

「對，幸福美滿。」Will咬著牙複誦了一次：「你知道幸福美滿之前我當小助理看報表看到快瞎掉、還差點被IED炸死嗎？」

「別那麼計較，人生有障礙才會有光明。」Clint繼續說著莫名其妙的歪理，此時Doyle卻默默地從吧台走了過來，另一邊還能看到Aaron、Coulson、Ethan三人圍著一盤餅乾聊得正起勁。

「怎麼了？」Brian往旁邊挪了挪位置好讓Doyle能坐下。

「我不覺得那是我能加入的聊天內容，我只是一個在倫敦打喪屍的普通人。」Doyle聳聳肩。

Oliver覺得「只是」那兩個字用得有點奇怪，但他沒辦法講話。

「Ethan在談他的任務？」Brandt皺眉，他不覺得這是個好主意。

「正好相反，那傢伙在聊他的休閒活動。」Doyle喝了口酒：「所以，那傢伙的娛樂真的是去大峽谷徒手攀岩？」

Brandt沉默了好一會兒才僵硬的點點頭承認，他不可能忘記某次休假Ethan還帶他去了那裡，要他試試看這種「刺激」的運動。其實，光看著Ethan作就夠刺激了，Brandt覺得自己那時心臟可能停了十次有。

「不管怎麼樣，我大概在Aaron把徒手攀岩跟阿拉斯加這兩個詞放在同一句話裡的時候決定離開那裡。」Doyle示意了下吧台，所有人都往那裡看去，只見他們三個人開心的笑著，頗有越聊越起勁的趨勢。

沙發區一致決定不去管他們。

 

「……那次的摩托車槍戰害得我不得不愛上車子。」Ethan說完那次堪稱武打片的任務過程，笑著搖搖頭。

「我倒是跟你有差不多的經驗，在馬尼拉，不過後來我選擇了到海上去。」Aaron和這個IMF的頂級特工聊得很開心，他們兩個人或許不是那麼相像，但他們的每個任務都一樣瘋狂、一樣要人命。

「馬尼拉？喔我的天阿。」Ethan臉上的笑容仍在，但似乎有點被嚇住了：「我上次去的時候……幾乎看不見路面，到處都是人和塞滿人的公交車。」

「對，那時後座的人差一點就掉到公交車底下去了。」Aaron回憶著那次近乎摩托車特技表演秀的逃命過程。

「你……後座還載著別人？」Ethan一塊餅乾突然就卡在了喉嚨裡嚥不下去。

「女人，是個醫生。」Aaron平靜的說。

IMF的特工第一次發現自己的摩托車技術其實不是那麼頂級。

「這就是為什麼我喜歡開車。」一旁的Coulson順勢開始推銷自家老婆：「你們真該看看她飛起來的樣子，Stark工業創造出了真正的奇蹟。」

「你最好別讓Queen大少爺聽見，他現在對Stark八成沒什麼好感。」

 

話才剛說完，地面突然傳來一陣劇烈的震動，所有人都在瞬間察覺到那並不是普通的地震，有些人甚至已經進入了備戰狀態。

「Clint？這是這棟建築的什麼特殊設計嗎？」Brandt已經半站了起來，警戒的尋找震動來源。

「至少我住到現在還不知道。」Clint走到一處看似空曠的牆面，手指在上頭幾個按壓，平凡無奇的牆面應聲滑開，後頭是一整排的槍械，從手槍到狙擊槍一應俱全，旁邊格格不入掛著幾把不同大小的弓和箭桶。

「敵人入侵？」Coulson快步走到他身旁，熟門熟路的從裏頭拿起一把手槍上膛──算不上流暢，但至少不會再卡住了。

「不，Jarvis的防禦系統沒有啟動。」Clint皺著眉，顯然也不明白這是發生了什麼，只能背起箭桶以防萬一。

「嘿嘿嘿，你們夫夫倆這是只打算自保？」Brian三步併作兩步衝了過來，直接拿了火力最大的自動機槍。

接著所有人都像約好了一般過來打劫復仇者的槍械庫，除了Will跟Oliver。

「幹嘛看我？裏頭又沒有老虎鉗，再說有你們幾個在，我休息下總可以吧？」Will一派輕鬆的在座位上倒著酒。

而Oliver雖然沒有起身，但眼神卻直盯著槍械庫不放，Will想都不用想就知道他肯定是在看那些鷹眼用的弓跟箭。

「震動源在外頭。」Brandt盯著宴會廳和外頭之間唯一的通道。

撼動大廈的震動此時已經平息了下來，但大家都知道，確實有其他人出現了，而且還正在走進建築裡。

Doyle抱著狙擊步槍躲在沙發後當掩護，Aaron背靠牆、準備等那人一進來就打昏他，Brian壓根沒有要躲的意思，大剌剌站在門前就舉起機槍，Jem雖然拿了步槍，注意力卻更多在研究那把構造精良的槍枝而不是瞄準來者。

Will跟Oliver還在喝酒跟吃點心。

 

略大的腳步聲傳來，以一個入侵者來說這未免太過不專業。Clint眉皺的更緊，因為他似乎想起了什麼事情。

腳步聲越來越近，就在所有人──不，有些人的緊繃情緒到達頂點的時候，Clint突然放下弓箭大喊了一聲。

「該死，放下武器！」

每個備戰狀態的人都愣了一下，沒有人來得及問話，那個意外的訪客就這麼從通道裡頭一步步走了出來，還伴隨著他豪邁的招呼聲。

「Clint，吾友！很抱歉離去了一段時日，中庭近來可安好？」

更正，那不是人，而是神──或外星人。

 

「喔天阿，那是Thor跟他的錘子對吧？」

第一個說的出話的人是終於把嘴裡食物吞完的Oliver。


	6. Party-5

「Thor？」Doyle聽見Clint的大喊，愣愣放下狙擊步槍，艱困地念出這個陌生又有些拗口的名字。

好吧，科普時間。Brian把重火力機槍一把扛到肩上。

「我不知道你有沒有讀過那些亂七八糟的神話，如果有，這金髮大胸男就是雷神。如果沒有，把他當外星人就好。」Brian說著，眼神沒有離開Thor的臂膀跟胸肌——或許還有他的大錘。

離Thor最近、站在門邊的Aaron放下槍，在他身邊繞了一圈確定沒有危險後就關起保險，過程中Thor只是杵在那兒，看著眼前這個很像弓箭手、卻又跟他印象裡有些許年齡落差的男人。

「……Clint？」Thor又喊了一次他的名字，只是這一次語氣裡有太多的疑惑和不確定。

Aaron試探性的拍了拍他的臂膀，然後收起手槍退了回去。

Thor的視線跟著他往後移動，接著，他看見了復仇者大廈的宴會廳，和一堆長得一模一樣的人。

再幾秒鐘，他認出那裏有七個他們家的弓箭手，一個神盾探員，兩個沒見過的中庭人類。

 

「那肌肉是真的嗎？」Jem放下研究到一半的步槍，盯著Thor那比臉還大的二頭肌：「Brandt，告訴我。」

「我……IMF的資料庫不包括外星人，所以我無法回答。」看向金髮碧眼、身材比例超越羅浮宮塑像的雷神，Brandt也發愣了一陣。那個體格、那個線條、那個身高──

就像能讀到Brandt心裡想法一樣，他身邊的Ethan立刻警告性地在他腰上捏了一把。Brandt回頭，看見男朋友對他精神出軌的無聲抗議，馬上移開眼神裝出沒事的樣子。

「這種事還需要資料庫嗎？神就在你眼前。」Brian把機槍拋給Doyle，徑直走到Thor面前，禮貌性的問了句「能摸嗎」就大剌剌把手貼上他的臂膀，還越碰越起勁的移到了胸肌跟二頭肌之間的曖昧部位，接著轉頭用一種見到上帝的語氣開口：「喔我的天，Doyle你也該來試試這個，比那些死雕像都還要驚人。」

聽見四周此起彼落對Thor身材的驚呼聲，原本Oliver心裡那種親眼看見復仇者的激動也逐漸轉為害怕自家男友心動的不安。

Oliver對自己的身材絕對有自信，但是當神明降臨面前，沒有人能夠不心動。說真的，看見Thor的第一眼，就連Oliver自己都不小心嚥了口唾沫。他轉過頭，想知道Will此時的反應為何。如果他的Will也對那種身材──

「嗯？你想摸的話可以過去，我不介意。」Will剛把一塊無糖餅乾放到嘴巴裡，連看都沒看那個下凡的雷神，只在Oliver看向他的時候瞥了他一眼，然後繼續幫自己倒酒。

……Oliver沉默著搖搖頭。果然Will就是他的Will。

不過他還是很好奇對方無動於衷的反應。

「你不想……試試嗎？」Oliver猶豫了一下，決定用比較含蓄的方式問道。

Will停了一下才反應過來對方指的是什麼，他笑出聲，指指對面抱著兩把槍、同樣對意淫Thor沒什麼興趣的Doyle。

「我想，只要你從軍，不用幾個晚上就能學到最基本的規則。」Will跟Doyle彷彿心有靈犀的交換著眼神。

意會過來對方說的是什麼，Doyle笑著起了頭。

「身材越好──」

「技術越糟。」Will翻下白眼接完了話。

 

在某三個人與世無爭聊天的同時，騷擾外星神明的行動也告了一個段落。

「好吧Thor你聽我說……」

在Brian終於心滿意足放手之後，真正的Clint放下弓箭準備上前解釋這一切，卻被Thor猛然轉身往窗外的一陣大吼無情打斷了。

「Loki──！！」

Thor喊的撕心裂肺，就像他的弟弟又再一次下凡想毀滅世界。

「不不不這完全不是你弟弟心血來潮的惡作劇，甚至跟他一點關係也沒有。」Clint衝上前去用全身力道抓住Thor，後者已經一臉哀慟的開始甩動他的錘子、準備飛回仙宮找他弟弟。

「放心，吾友，很快就能讓你恢復原狀了。」Thor用一種十分悲壯的語氣說道，接著甩開掛在他身上的Clint。Clint被那非人尺寸的二頭肌攻擊，向後踉蹌了幾步，Coulson眼明手快的上前撐住他才沒有讓Clint摔得太難看。

「等一下，Thor，你先聽我說……」Clint用盡全力想解釋這個看似弔詭實則只是一次家庭聚會的狀況，但Thor顯然已經聽不進任何聲音了。

「我很快就回來。」Thor深沉的看了Clint一眼。

「我說了！這不是魔法或詛……咒。」Clint大叫著，最後一個字還沒來的及出口，所有人只感覺到密閉室內突然吹起一陣強風。

然後滿地的碎玻璃伴隨震耳欲聾的轟隆聲映入眼簾，Jarvis對於窗戶碎裂的警鈴旋即響起。

Clint在尖銳刺耳的警鈴中沈默了。

「關掉警鈴，Jarvis。」Coulson下令，室內頓時歸為寂靜，只剩下某些不識相的人還在發出吃餅乾跟酒杯碰撞的聲音。

「Phil，拜託告訴我Tony不會在意一扇落地窗。」Clint低下頭看著滿地晶亮的碎片。

「他當然不會。」Coulson準備拿著電擊槍、用笑容去請他別在意。

Clint讓Jarvis收拾了地上碎片，然後關上槍械庫，沒費心去回收大家手上的武器。

反正窗戶都毀了，幾把槍又算的了什麼？Clint甚至多拿了一把不常用的複合弓丟給Oliver，而他開心到抓著Will尖叫。

直到這個時候，Clint都還以為Thor會是他們今晚唯一一個不請自來的訪客。

 

「所以，你也睡過那個希臘雕像？」不等Clint坐下，Brian立刻興致勃勃地問道。

「什麼？」Clint正擺弄著背後箭桶的肩帶想把它拿下來，一時沒反應過來對方問了什麼。

「你自己說的，睡過所有復仇者。」Brian不可能忘記Clint炫耀過的這件事，但對Clint來說，這無疑是此時能夠聽到的、最糟糕的問題，沒有之一。

因為Coulson正站在他旁邊。

「喔，呃嗯......Thor來自北歐，不是希臘。」Clint連忙轉移話題，即便連他自己都覺得這方法爛到家了：「嘿，Phil，你能先幫我通知Tony他家有點小小的損傷嗎？」

Coulson意味深長地看了一下Clint，又看了看坐沒坐相的Brian，接著在一聲充滿官僚味道的「沒問題，馬上回來。」之後，帶著微笑跟不太妙的眼神轉身離開了。

「嚴格來說，Thor是外星人。」Will把話題拉回來，順便補充了下正確的資訊。

雖然身在伊拉克，但紐約的大事他可是一樣也沒有錯過，不僅Brandt在當下會半強迫讓他知道，回到美國後，他那堪稱復仇者小粉絲的上司也幫他惡補了不少關於超級英雄們、其實不太重要的資訊──或說小道消息。

Hulk的房間擺滿了玻璃玩具、美國隊長跟Iron Man沒有外界想的那麼不合、黑寡婦其實是聯盟裡的總攻、Thor的二頭肌比一個人的臉還大、鷹眼拿Oreo當三餐......族繁不及備載。

這些消息的真偽自然有待商榷，但Will可以百分之百保證，最後一個千真萬確。

而在五分鐘之前，他知道關於Thor的那一則也是事實。看來傳言的真實性意外的高。

 

「隨便，總之那傢伙技術怎麼樣？」Brian喝了口酒，舌尖刻意伸出來，帶點挑逗地掃過唇角，瞬間空氣被染上異樣的情慾。Brian才不管他到底是哪來的生物，他只想要答案。

「沒人技術能比Phil更好了。」既然對方想玩，Clint也樂得奉陪。他拿起一根不知道是堅果棒還是什麼的點心，用一種情色的方式舔溼才放進嘴裡咬碎、吞下。

Brian撇過頭去，不想接收任何一點來自Clint身上的閃光，他拿回在Doyle手上的機槍關上保險，戲謔地伸出手、用槍管戳了戳Clint的腹部。

「該練一下了，死肥鳥，光口技好有什麼用，小心到時候連救命索都撐不住你。」

「Phil很滿意我的身材，不需要你擔心。」Clint一把拍開頂在自己腹部的槍管，另一隻手伸出去撓著Brian的下巴跟喉嚨：「可愛的小野貓。」

「等等，剛才是有人在炫耀他男朋友的床技嗎？」沒等Brian先發作，一旁的Will已經先發表了不滿，語氣中是濃濃的較勁意味。

Brian惡狠狠的揪住Clint手腕，還沒站起身就被人抓住肩膀、死死按回座位上。

「坐下，這次你沒辦法加入了。」Doyle似乎很開心這次能夠少一個作亂源，代價是被自己的弟弟白了一眼。

「誰知道，或許我可以拿我哥哥下去跟其他人作比較。」Brian報復意味的開口。

「喔，那你哥哥能讓你整整三個小時欲仙欲死嗎？」Will無視Oliver就坐在他身旁的事實。

Oliver才張開嘴，Will立刻抓起一把餅乾往他嘴巴裡塞。

「乖乖玩你的弓去。」Will粗魯又帶著安撫性質地搓了搓他的金髮，儘管Oliver不滿，仍是乖乖就範，咬起嘴裡的餅乾。

自從IED事件後，這個動作就成了他的死穴，無論於公於私，只要Will用寬厚有力的手掌搓揉他的短髮，Oliver就會不自覺的放鬆下來。粗硬的槍繭觸感並不好，但Will那種孩子氣的動作卻讓Oliver毫無抵抗力，就算梳理好的髮型被弄得一團糟也甘之如飴。而在床上時，Will也像有意無意的注意到了這件事，不管哪一方主動又或者誰在上面，只要姿勢允許，Will就會盡可能的讓手掌停留在Oliver的後頸上，時不時伸進髮絲裡撫摸他。

「三個小時？那不是基本要求嗎？」一個突兀的聲音插了進來，Clint跟Will都轉過頭去看著新加入戰局的IMF特工，Ethan繼續假裝驚訝的問道：「我以為每個人都能做到。」

「喔天阿，Ethan我拜託你別......」Brandt傻眼又慌張的抱怨還來不及傳入其他人耳裡就被打斷。

「當然是基本，只是我怕有人上了年紀，不只髮際線，連持久力都在後退。」Will看似無良地這麼說著，但Clint知道那裏頭沒什麼較真的惡意，只不過是大家慣例的嘴砲。

「不勞你費心，Phil甚至比現任海豹部隊那些人都還要持久。倒是坐辦公室的富二代，三小時沒問題吧？小心隔天沒法上班。」Clint哼哼幾聲，也不顧Oliver在場，直接就這麼說道。

「不只上了班，還在辦公室裡又來了三小時。」Will試著讓語氣不要那麼張揚，以免像個剛破處的毛頭小子，但很顯然他失敗了，聽起來完全就是在炫耀：「你們知道嗎？超大落地窗跟皮製辦公椅，比G片還辣。」

 

由於沙發區太沉浸在嘴砲和被嘴砲的循環裡，沒人注意到一旁兩位長輩不太對勁的神情。

「Jem，我突然想吃點什麼......不如來作小時候常煮的湯？」Aaron搓著臉，有種扶額的衝動。他的孩子們就這樣在他面前大剌剌的討論起性能力的問題，觀念開放也不是這麼一回事的吧？

「到廚房去吧，那個電子管家應該能弄來材料。」Jem翻了下白眼，他想他大概一輩子都沒辦法搞懂這群熊孩子的思考邏輯。分開來看，各個都是菁英中的菁英，可聚在一起時，話題總是三句不離「男人」、「技巧」、「經驗」.....還有其他更直白露骨的字彙。

當Jem跟Aaron默默經過沙發的時候，瀕臨崩潰的Brandt毅然決然站起身跟他們到廚房去，一抵達目的地，三人立刻關上門、隔絕所有聲音。

 

「你只是因為伊拉克沒有落地窗才覺得這事稀罕。」Clint站在沙發邊，手臂靠上椅背，湊近後低聲說道：「告訴你吧，被上司用領帶綁住手腕，操到你連聲音都變了調，這才叫辣。」

「謝謝你提醒我在辦公桌底下幫他做口活的那次，他差點就在客戶面前射了。」Will給了個皮笑肉不笑的表情，拍拍Clint放在他臉側的手臂，隨後挑了挑眉：「你多久沒練了？他還在放任你吃餅乾？」

連續被兩個人打槍身材，就算Clint對自己再有自信，他還是忍不住低下頭去看了看自己的手臂和腹肌。他最近運動量明明還挺大的不是嗎？

「要綁住才能讓聲音變調？我什麼也沒用就能讓他......嗯，不只是變了調。」即便Brandt並不在場，Ethan仍是採用了較為委婉的說法，但所有人都知道他指的是什麼。

「那是我適應力太強，否則Phil用不著技巧，光是尺寸就足夠把人操哭。」Clint決定先放下身材問題，努力幫自家男人爭取尊嚴。

「夠了，說來說去都在爭前面，怎麼就不見有人提後面？」Will沒什麼特別的意思，只是隨口提了一下，豈料竟引起一陣騷動。

 

「後面......？你是說，你他媽的會有在上面的時候？」Brian第一個從呆愣中反應過來。

Will點點頭，不懂這有什麼好驚訝的。

「真的、真正的從頭到尾都在上面的上面？」Clint接著發難。

Oliver吃完了餅乾又湊回來，一點害臊臉紅的反應都沒有。經過剛才那一段對話，他已經理解了節操這種東西在這裡基本可以拋棄，所以他也幫著Will點頭。

一陣沉默，沒有人想再繼續這場戰爭，Will自己在心底宣布了贏家。

 

「小Will在上面.....」直到Coulson回來，Clint都還在喃喃自語。他不是很堅持上下關係或什麼的，只是他壓根沒想過要跟他的Handler爭這個位置，而以Coulson的控制慾，想來也很滿意現狀。

「Clint？」Coulson邊收起手機邊喚回Clint的注意力。

「沒事。」Clint先否認了之後才想起自己有更重要的問題要問，於是支吾著開口：「嗯.......那個，你、你會......覺得我......」

Clint瞄了一眼Coulson的表情，發現自己還是盡快說完的好。

「你會覺得我需要多上健身房什麼的嗎？還有是不是不該把Oreo......」當三餐。雖然是Clint自己提出來的，可到最後還是心虛的消了音。

Coulson先是愣了一下，而後露出笑容。不是那種面對Tony或任何特工的微笑，而是只有Clint看的見、專屬於他的笑容。

「終於知道要擔心身材了，嗯？」Coulson順勢摟住Clint主動貼過來的腰身，或輕或重按揉著，就像在確認手感：「放心，就算真成了隻大肥鳥，神盾也不會把你除名，你還是能當狙擊手的。不過復仇者我就不清楚了。」

原本還沉浸在Coulson纏綿般的低語和愛撫裡頭，最後一句話卻讓Clint猛然清醒。

「你、你聽見了？」Clint非常確定肥鳥這個話題是在Coulson離開後才被提起的。

不出幾秒，Clint立刻想起這裡是復仇者大廈，而眼前的人正是復仇者的聯絡人，理所當然會有調閱Jarvis同步監視影像的權限。

也就是說，剛才那一串Clint大談床事的片段一定一字不漏地被聽進去了。

 

還來不及為自己默哀，Clint就被另一個異狀吸引了目光。

一陣不知從何而來的白煙突然瀰漫了宴會廳，Clint抓起早先被自己放在一旁的弓，暗自慶幸自己沒有把它收回去。四周也瞬間安靜下來，僅存此起彼落的槍械上膛聲，Clint感覺的到所有人都在警戒著情況。

「告訴我，這是另一個復仇者要回家的招呼方式。」Doyle在越來越濃的白霧中大喊。

「自己武器握緊了，我完全不知道這他媽是什麼鬼。」Clint喊回去。

莫名的白霧肆虐著，掠奪了所有人的視覺。Jarvis的警報依舊沒有響起，這要不是某個天才的程式出了漏洞，那就是見鬼了。即便Clint不願意承認，但鑑於前者發生機率實在是不太高，他還是決定把希望放在後者。

當然，神都能當隊友，見鬼又有什麼大不了，Natasha甚至被真正的吸血鬼咬過脖子。

不久後，立刻證實Clint的猜想是對的，他們真的見鬼了。

白霧開始散去，中央出現了一個人影，今晚的第二個不速之客。Clint把弓弦繃得更緊。可當他們終於能夠看清人影長相時，所有舉著武器的人都撐大了雙眼、不知所措。這很正常，當槍口對著的是一個和自己長的一模一樣的人，沒有人會知道該怎麼辦的。

如同出現時一樣，白霧無聲無息消失了蹤影。被槍口和箭矢瞄準的那個人身著中世紀的獵人皮衣，身邊還掉落了一把火繩槍。

那人先是扶住頭晃了晃，才抬起頭來環顧四周。

「.....Gretel？」

他大聲喊了一個沒人知道是誰的名字。


	7. Party-6

那個男人後知後覺的注意到身旁有一堆槍口和箭矢對著他，趕緊警戒的抓起火繩槍，瞇著眼進入備戰狀態。

「你是誰？」習慣了控制場面的Coulson槍口不動，對著不速之客疾聲問道。

「你又他媽的是誰？」他立刻凶狠地喊了回來，毫不畏懼Coulson的盤問。

皮質長外套、金屬製的繁複裝飾、明明該具有歷史卻嶄新發光的火繩槍。雖然男人的打扮一點都不像一個現代正常人，但在場的人無暇執著在這一點上，全都盯著他的長相不放。畢竟剛才見過一次雷神，對服裝什麼的接受度突然都提高了不少。

「先讓我弄清楚，他不是你們任何一個認識的親戚，對吧？」Coulson看來對處理這種來源不明的物品相當有心得，Clint肯定他的上司現在已經在腦子裡憑空開始撰寫一張要上報0-8-4的表格。

誰說0-8-4不能是一個人？

「親戚不確定，但肯定是不認識的。」Will靠在Oliver身邊，一手撐著沙發椅背張望，端詳男人的長相。在長得一模一樣的情況下，實在很難否定這個人與他們之間的血緣關係，但Will又很確定這個穿皮衣的傢伙不是任何一個自己叫的出名字的叔叔伯伯堂兄堂弟。

順帶一提，Will是在場唯一一個空著手什麼也沒有拿的人。並非他過度自信，只是在剛才白霧瀰漫的時候，他才發現自己一開始沒有去打劫槍械庫是一個錯誤，只能百般無奈地往Oliver身邊靠緊。而後者不知何時從Clint身後摸來了一隻箭矢，正拉滿弓對著那個男人的胸膛。

Will看了一眼全身貫注拉弓的Oliver，悄悄嚥了口唾沫。真是該死的迷人。

 

「Gretel在哪裡？」儘管男人屈於弱勢，但全身散發出來的氣勢很明顯佔了上風，有種狂放不羈又對他們不屑一顧的感覺。

雖不如Brian般乖張，但Doyle敏銳的視力可以察覺對方眼神裡隱藏的危險。色調相同的灰藍色眼睛，放在Brandt身上是內斂、Clint是不馴、Will是自信。可這個人就是純粹嗜血的那一種危險，Doyle知道那個感覺，因為他剛開始被派到英國屠殺那些感染者時，自己的眼神就是那個樣子的。

不殺了他們，自己就會被殺。

連親近的人都不能相信，那是長年生活在非人類威脅下、時刻將神經繃到最緊的眼神。

「你們對她作了什麼？」男人開始低聲咆哮起來，那個叫做Gretel的，似乎是他非常重要的人。

「先生，我們不認識任何名叫Gretel的女士，我們想和你和平談話，請你先放下武器。」有了Coulson完全標準流程的處理，Clint唯一需要作的事就是瞄準、瞄準、再瞄準。

Clint愛死這種聽著Coulson的聲音、和他並肩作戰的感覺了，尤其這次還是久違的──

「閉嘴，你以為我會相信你這個穿得不三不四的東西嗎，想變身也不挑件正常點的衣服。」男人惡狠狠的啐了一聲。

Coulson愣了一下，眼角迅速掃過身上的服裝。白襯衫、黑西裝，他一點都看不出究竟是哪裡不三不四了。

還有，他剛剛是說了「變身」嗎？

Coulson莫名地焦慮起來，握緊槍柄的指尖開始發顫，儘管那反應幾不可見，身旁的Clint依舊注意到了，頓時忍無可忍的想要先弄碎那人幾個關節。管他長的是不是和自己一樣，敢動Coulson就是罪無可赦。

Clint沉下眼，真的打算送他幾箭嘗嘗滋味。就在箭要發出的前一秒，有另一個人動作比他更快，Clint趕緊停手。

 

「你......！」男人什麼都來不及反應，就被Ethan熟練又強硬的按倒在地。Ethan抓緊了死角進攻，幾個拳腳動作就把火繩槍從男人的手中撞落，踢開後再將手抓到背後扣住。男人面朝下猛力掙扎著，但Ethan用全身力量、技巧性地箝制了他所有可能的反擊動作，膝蓋緊緊夾住還在踢動的腿部，而整體過程絕對不超過五秒鐘。

見狀Brian吹了下口哨，顯然他並沒有料到Ethan的身高和搏擊技巧是成反比的。

Clint怒氣未平的收了弓。雖然喜歡跟Coulson出任務，但不知為何，跟著Coulson時他能順利放箭的次數少之又少。曾經有一次下著滂沱大雨，他在至高點站了將近十分鐘，最後卻連一支箭也沒發出去任務就中止了，像隻落湯雞般滾回公共浴間沖澡。

Clint發過誓有一天他會將這筆帳從Thor身上討回來。

 

「操你的，放開我！」男人依舊不死心的咒罵，越來越大的音量連通往廚房的門都快要擋不住。

「手銬？」Ethan坐在他身上看向Coulson，呼吸穩定、語氣平常，就好像剛才用五秒鐘制服一個持槍男人的人不是他一樣。

Coulson正想開口喊那萬能的Jarvis，廚房的門卻先一步被打開了。

「為什麼只是性能力你們也能吵到像是核彈爆炸......」Jem邊質問邊走出廚房，聲音卻停止在看見地上男人的那一瞬間。

Jem看了看面朝下被壓在地上、還在扭動反抗的男人，又看了看身上用大腿夾住他腰側、死死扣住對方手腕的Ethan，頓時不知道該做出什麼樣的反應。

「......你們想當場示範也別在大廳正中央吧。」

然後，對Ethan來說最糟糕的一件事情發生了，Brandt也從廚房走了出來，眨眼盯著騎在別人身上的Ethan。

接下來的一秒，IMF特工幾乎要因為太過煽情的姿勢被男朋友目擊而鬆手，但又在下一秒意識到自己不能這麼做，於是再一次收緊手。

可那個男人也不是省油的燈，就在Ethan鬆懈的瞬間，他已經一個翻身使勁掙脫了Ethan的束縛，一計肘擊重重打在對方腰側，Ethan摔到旁邊撞上了桌腳，桌上酒杯裡金黃色的液體撒了出來。

「Ethan！」Brandt著急地喊了他的名字，邊想上前幫忙。

但男人動作更快，衝去拾起那恰好被踢到Jem和Brandt跟前的火繩槍。接著，對特工們來說最棘手的情形發生了。

「唔......」

男人肌肉橫生的臂膀迅雷不及掩耳抓住Brandt的頸脖，逼得他只能仰起頭困難的呼吸。左手掄起看來頗有重量的火繩槍，槍口直接貼上了Brandt的腦袋。

方才的那一擊顯然不輕，Ethan摔在地上，臉都糾成了一團，吃力看向此時被當成人質的Brandt。

「你覺得那把槍能用嗎？」Doyle的視線透過狙擊鏡在男人身上游移，試圖找出任何能夠攻擊的縫隙，食指放在板機上隨時準備發射。他低聲問著Brian，但顯然音量不夠低。

因為下一秒他身後的酒櫃就在巨大的聲響中炸開，白蘭地、苦艾酒、伏特加......各種高級的酒精撒在玻璃碎片上，其他全滲進高級地毯。而造成爆炸的凶器無他，正是那個男人手上看似博物館骨董的火繩槍。

空氣裡頭飄著濃重的火藥味，槍口又再一次穩穩地架上了Brandt的臉側。

男人瞇著眼，嘴角緊繃。不需要第二句話，在場所有人都知道如果有必要的話，他真的會開槍。

「媽的。」Clint看著變成廢墟的酒櫃咒罵了一聲，轉頭過去看了一眼Coulson：「這地毯應該不是......那叫什麼來著......迦米什羊毛？」

「你想說的是喀什米爾。」Coulson回答著，但是眼神沒有看他：「不，這不是喀什米爾羊毛。」

表情看似平靜又對答如流，但Clint知道他其實正在苦苦思索。果然是職業官僚。

Clint撇撇嘴，決定暫時無視酒櫃慘烈的戰況。

 

「等等，我在哪裡見過你。」距離最近的Jem突然冒了一句。

男人看了他一眼，並沒有其他動作。仰著頭的Brandt表情看起來十分不舒服，是那種「去你的老子快窒息了」的不舒服，而不是「為了戰略我就配合你一下好了」的不舒服。

這同時也顯露出男人的戰鬥經驗是貨真價實，並非什麼裝模作樣的花拳繡腿。

「這身像博物館偷來的衣服跟火繩槍......」Jem瞇起眼開始回憶，但似乎是怎麼樣都想不起來，男人不耐的擺動了一下手上的槍械，瞬間所有人又更繃緊了些，等著Jem的下一句話，但他只是向著廚房、大聲喊了至今還與世隔絕的最後一個人：「Aaron！」

廚房一陣稀哩嘩啦的聲音，家居到讓此時大廳裡舉槍互對的情勢看來可笑。像過了一世紀這麼久，Aaron才端著一鍋冒煙的濃湯從廚房裡走出來。

「這是誰？」Jem比劃著那個他看過但叫不出名字的男人，動作輕鬆隨意，就像被拿槍挾持的不是他姪子一樣：「那個以前在家裡什麼書上看過的圖畫。」

Aaron端著湯，看輕大廳局勢後輕皺了下眉頭，那動作蘊含的情緒不是擔心而是疑惑。

「Hansel.」他這麼說道：「女巫獵人，我們的祖先。」

 

*****

「難怪你們看著跟我這麼相像。」Hansel倒進沙發裡，瞪著桌上的餅乾，但是沒有動手。

......真的只是相像而不是一模一樣嗎？

剛才被自己的祖先當成人質挾持的Brandt坐在一旁，左手不住的摩擦頸脖，想抹去肌膚殘留的異物感。

居然能毫不猶豫地拿槍對著幾乎是自己雙胞胎的人，他的祖先也真是夠瘋的了，果然這一家子神經病的職業都是基因遺傳。

在經過Aaron一番解釋後，其他人已經勉強接受了這個叫做Hansel的男人就是他們某個祖父，同時還是個女巫獵人的事實，而Hansel也不再擺出武裝敵對態度。

 

「女巫是什麼樣子的？」

意外的，最先認真提問的人居然不是任何一個跟他有血緣關係的子孫，而是剛才被他批評穿得不三不四的Coulson，他在想會不會某些神盾經手過的案子其實是女巫搞的鬼。

順帶一提，前面有過幾個不能算是問題的問題，例如「這把火繩槍能送我嗎？」還有「喔我可以跟你合照再傳到復仇者粉絲網上嗎？」等等。

「抱歉沒有自我介紹，我是Phil Coulson，Clint的長官。」Coulson禮貌的補上。

最後一句介紹詞讓Clint不滿的瞪了他一眼，但Coulson不為所動。畢竟誰都不知道那時代的人對同性戀是什麼看法，惹惱祖先也不是什麼有趣的事，說不定對方一不高興，回去就禁欲不生孩子了，這樣對他們來說可不是什麼值得開心的事。

但Coulson的擔憂顯然多餘了，坐在對面的Hansel一副就是不打算去記名字也不關心他們實際關係的樣子，只是用覺得很麻煩的語氣開口回答。

「......臉上粉很重、大吼大叫的瘋婆。」

「那全世界的女人都是女巫了。」Jem站在Aaron端出來的濃湯旁邊冷笑了一聲，用湯勺撥弄著等它冷卻。

「誰是Gretel？」Ethan對這個他一直大喊的名字印象深刻，Hansel看了過來，Ethan忽然覺得自己似乎也該有點禮貌：「Ethan Hunt，Brandt的上司。」

第二次聽到某某人是自家子孫的上司，Hansel也不禁挑了挑眉。

「我妹妹，我們一起殺女巫。」Hansel隨便抓了一個酒杯過來嗅聞氣味，裡頭的酒因為剛才的打鬥已經溢出了近乎一半：「......你們確定沒有看到她？」

「如果有我相信會非常明顯的。」不知是見到真正的祖先反而不敢說話還是怎麼的，家庭裡就沒一個人敢開口，Oliver只好搬出他今晚已經被打擊到毫無信心的社交模式：「我只是好奇，殺女巫一定......不容易吧？」

「你又是誰？」在場唯三長得不一樣的人，其中又有兩個自我介紹過了，於是Hansel問起他的身分，儘管那語氣裡聽不出一絲一毫的善意，更像是在冷淡拒絕粉絲的熱情提問。

「Oliver Queen，Will的......老闆。」Oliver決定走前人走過的路。

「是怎麼樣？這個時代的家庭聚會流行帶上司參加嗎？」聽見第三句同樣的話連Hansel都受不了了：「殺女巫就是殺了她、把頭砍掉，然後隨便你要姦屍還是幹啥的，最後燒掉。」

Aaron適時遞上一杯新盛好的酒給暴躁的Hansel，而對方只是瞪著他，沒有接過來。

「我不吃來源不明的東西。」

「......我們是你的後代子孫。」Clint終於忍不住開口。

「喔是嗎？」Hansel說道，接著冷不防抄起自己的火繩槍，對準Clint所站的位置胡亂開了一槍。子彈旋轉著，直往Clint的胸膛飛過去。

Clint在看到槍口移動的瞬間，反射神經自然帶著身體往旁邊地上撲去，雖然狼狽地滾了幾圈，但總算是躲過了那近乎致命的槍擊。

子彈繼續向後，把一個鑲在牆上的觸控面板炸碎。

 

情勢驟變，但這並沒有影響在場人員的行動及判斷力。

坐在Hansel身旁的Brandt立刻抓住他的手腕，用標準的劫槍動作奪走火繩槍，其他人也同時舉起武器對著他。才不出幾秒鐘，最先開槍的Hansel已經手無縛雞之力，被重重槍枝包圍。

 

「不錯。」槍口下的Hansel悠然自得，看都不看其他人，自顧自地傾身拿起桌上的酒杯，聞了一下才仰頭一口氣喝乾：「看來你們真的是我生的。」

他早就想喝了，只是在能夠確定無害之前，他永遠都不會允許自己吃下來路不明的東西。

喔，這個時代的酒真是太他媽的好喝了。


	8. Party-7

「我不喜歡他。」

Clint假借在地上翻滾時衣服磨破為由，硬拉著Coulson回房換衣服。

雖然每個人都用一種別有深意的眼神目送他離開，但老天在上，他真的不是在大廳突然精蟲上腦想來一發──至少這次不是。

一回到房間Clint就扯著Coulson的衣領，將他壓在門板上狠狠吻了好一下子，這才邊嘟囔著邊打開衣櫃，脫去衣服，隨便抽了件上衣就換。

「我以為你已經不是三歲小孩了。」Coulson走過去貼在他身後，幫忙將衣服的肩線撫平拉齊。

「我以為我爺爺會疼愛我而不是開槍射殺我。」Clint轉過身把臉埋進Coulson的頸窩，手掌滑到他的臀部，不安分地搓揉：「神盾有辦法一個晚上重建宴會廳嗎？」

「以復仇者大廈的科技和管線複雜度來說？不行。」

Clint哀嚎了一聲。

「不過要是你現在把手從我身上拿開，然後回去當個乖孩子，我可以送隊長跟Stark一趟不准拒絕的威尼斯之旅，直接從他們現在吃飯的餐廳出發。」Coulson貼在他耳邊，用那種既官僚又調情的語氣說道。

「成交，sir。」聞言Clint立刻從八爪魚的姿勢抽身，後退一步立定站好，表情嚴肅，裝模作樣的行了個軍禮。

 

當Clint跟Coulson回到大廳的時候，話題正進行到某個住在森林中、力量強大的女巫。雖然其他人看來十分專心在聽，但不知為何，有一半的人似乎都沒辦法理解Hansel那種想說什麼就說什麼的敘事方式。

Clint搬出特工的看家本領，裝成一副很感興趣的樣子坐下。原本屬於烤雞的盤子已經被搜刮一空，Clint抱起一旁久違的、在剛才戰鬥中奇蹟倖存下來的蔓越莓醬，抓了一塊餅乾就往裡塞，用餅乾當湯匙挖起了滿滿的果醬。在場其他人都覺得他至少會再放上另一片餅乾做成夾心，畢竟那個比例實在不太科學，豈料Clint就這麼張大嘴巴一口吞了下去。

「那裡全是濃到操蛋的霧......」Hansel懶懶地說到一半，餘光瞥見此舉，便瞪著Clint沈默了。

Clint歡快咀嚼的節奏在接收到祖先視線之後開始趨緩，最後甚至差點噎住自己。

「什......咳、咳......怎麼了？」

「你真的是我的後代嗎？」Hansel幾乎像是面對殺父仇人般瞪著那一碗蔓越莓醬。

「怎麼？不能吃甜？」

先是開槍打他，接著又要化身老媽子管他的飲食習慣？去你的。Clint發誓，這不是他的錯，他真的想試著喜歡Hansel，但對方一再招惹自己，他不可能吞的下這口氣。

「你最好不要，你......」

「......Hansel？」

話才說到一半，Hansel的臉色忽然一片慘白，皺著眉頭、表情痛苦。

Hansel啐了聲髒話，這來的還真是時候。

無視其他人擔憂的問話和疑惑的神情，Hansel逕自把酒杯摔回桌上，微顫著手去掀開皮質長外套，撈出腿邊的急救包。

Aaron見狀皺緊眉頭，當他發現裏頭裝的是中古時期的針筒時，更是連嘴唇都抿緊了。

Hansel在眾人環視下一語不發，直接把針頭捅進自己大腿裡，毫不拖泥帶水地一口氣按到底，再猛力拔了出來。如此粗暴的舉動看得旁觀者都痛了。

「呃......你應該不是要變身成某些噁心巴拉的生物吧？」看見一連串動作，Doyle頓時覺得壓力巨大。

Hansel倒在沙發上喘了幾口氣，臉色終於和緩下來，看著Clint繼續方才未完的話。

「......要是你吃了，就會變成這個樣子。」

 

「那是......？」看著眼前男人痛苦的樣子，Oliver猶豫著該不該問出口。

「女巫害的。記住一件事，不管你做什麼，進到糖果屋千萬別吃那該死的糖。」找回力氣的Hansel收拾著急救包，對著其他人邊咒罵邊警告。

「......忘了我情人節回禮跟你要糖果屋的事。我說真的，Phil。」

Clint慢慢的把果醬碗放回桌上，而Coulson只是看著剛才突然病發的Hansel，認真地思考著什麼。

「如果你不介意，我想我們可以替你做最尖端的檢查和治療。就算是魔法也一樣，我們曾經治癒過外星人帶來的疾病。」Coulson對著Hansel說道。

「外星人？」Hansel重複了一下不熟悉的詞彙，隨後再度端起酒杯，頓了一下：「治療的話還是算了，我倒希望你們給我一些能夠瞬間消滅女巫的武器，或是讓我快點回去找Gretel。」

所有人都看得出Hansel十分心急，卻也別無他法。

 

「再說一次你是怎麼過來的？」有人問道。

無事可做的Hansel雖然露出一副不耐的眼神，依舊簡略複述了一次過程。儘管故事內容被脾氣差的獵人說得十分支離破碎，又夾雜各種髒話跟問候女巫的語助詞，但對於專職收集情報的特工們來說，還是能夠毫無困難地理解整件事情──普通人則完全相反。

「很好，我還是沒聽懂。」Will放棄動腦，向後躺進柔軟的沙發。

Doyle跟Jem大概也露出了那種不明覺厲的表情，Brian則是全心在玩他跟祖先借來的火繩槍，心想這東西會不會其實現在還被埋在舊家的地下室之類的。

特工們嘆了口氣，正想著要由誰開口解釋的時候，一個不屬於他們的聲音插了進來。

「Hansel的意思是，他跟他妹妹獲得情報，有個力量巨大的女巫出沒在森林深處。凡是進入那個森林的人，出來後都會失去短暫的記憶。他才剛走進森林，就被奇怪的濃霧包圍，Gretel也不見了，接著頭就像遭到撞擊一般疼痛，再睜開眼睛就......嗯，被我們的槍口對準了。」

Oliver若無其事地將整個故事拼湊出來，內容甚至比各個特工內心的版本都還要簡明精確，連Coulson都沒忍住回頭看了看他。而發現其他人有些愣住的神情，Oliver已經快要消失殆盡的信心又沒了一點。

「抱歉，這是......我聽見的。」

「不用道歉，你講得好極了。」Brandt直率地稱讚了他，還不忘多挖出一些弟婿的背景：「你如何獲得這種......迅速組織破碎情報的技能？」

「......如果你成天都在處理各種大大小小不限類別的公文報表，而你的助理甚至連基礎分類瀏覽都不幫你做，成天只想著要在桌子底下來場辦公室性愛，相信我，你的這個能力會變得非常傑出。」Oliver默默道出這段日子以來的心酸血淚。

「我有做分類！」聽見他的抱怨，Will像觸電一般轉過頭去對著他的老闆大叫。

「是阿你有，但普通公務行政上的『分類』指的是根據時限及內容相關性分出先後順序，而不是照你的心情隨意分成三堆再丟到我桌上。」Oliver的眼神沒有慍怒，只有滿滿的無奈。他知道就算對方是個連及格線邊緣都達不到的助理，自己無論如何就是栽在了他手上。

聽見對方的遭遇，不知為何，Coulson突然就對Oliver產生了深深的同情。他太能夠理解這種痛苦了，尤其是當交報告上來的超級英雄們永遠搞不清楚隨手塗鴉跟完整匯報的差別的時候。

 

聽完某富二代艱辛的工作歷程，Brandt深沉地看著自家小弟，捕捉到這個眼神的Will忙著反駁。

「嘿，你不能要求一個摸槍比摸筆熟悉的人看懂那些！」

可話才一出口Will就知道完蛋了，因為他發現眼前的大哥不但對兩種東西都很熟悉，還一定、絕對、百分之百──可以深入分析那些資料，甚至為上司做出交叉比對、還有其他幾十種唸不出名字的統計圖表。

「Will.」Brandt沉下聲線，Will心涼了半截，等著自己的死刑宣判：「看來你很需要一些專業訓練，以幫助你熟悉新的工作環境？」

「我......」

「雖然剛才那麼說，但事實上，Will並不是被請來主要負責那些工作的。」Oliver打斷了Will的話，把激動起來的Will按回自己身邊：「我相信Will已經有一個別人怎麼樣都不可能擁有的技能了。」

Oliver似笑非笑的看著他。

「負責救你的命？」Will從鼻子裡發出哼笑聲，Oliver不置可否。

Brandt嘆了口氣，看來這倆就是一個願打一個願挨，誰也怪不了誰，就隨他們去了。

 

「進森林的人都有回來嗎？」另一方面，沒想要去管辦公室戀情的Doyle逕自向Hansel問著：「回來之後還是......正常人嗎？」

「除了失憶。」Hansel顯然也聽不懂什麼企業什麼報表，果斷跟他們切割話題。

「可以推斷女巫具有操控時間的魔力嗎？」聽見有興趣的話題，Clint難免也專心起來，進入工作模式。

「你永遠不知道那群妖婆能幹嘛。」Hansel沉下眼，想到那種噁心的生物就沒好氣。

「先假設有，單從沒有永久失蹤上來看，那也應該不是什麼長效型的......」Aaron想了很久，最後還是不知道該怎麼稱呼那種神秘力量，魔法二字從來不在他長官賜予他的辭典上。

「你說的沒錯。事實上，我想我已經能回去了。」Hansel突然接了一句，Aaron回頭，發現那種莫名的白霧又開始從大廳中央的空氣裡滲出，和Hansel到來時一模一樣。

這次沒有人拿起武器備戰了──至少不是明目張膽的舉槍。

「那你會忘記這一切吧？」Doyle看著主動起身走進煙霧瀰漫處的Hansel。

「不忘我就讓Gretel把我揍到忘。」Hansel的身影在濃霧裡漸漸消失，大廳又是一片令人不舒服、伸手不見五指的白茫，最後只聽得見那與其他人如出一轍的嗓音：「要是我還記得你們，大概這一輩子都不會想操女人了。」

 

「Hansel！」某人大喊的同時，一個不算小的長型黑影從濃霧中飛過，準確地落在Hansel身前被他單手接住。

即便什麼也看不見，Doyle肯定此時Brian臉上依舊是那種囂張得意的笑容。

原本被Brian拿去把玩的火繩槍物歸原主，Hansel在霧中流暢的將那東西背回肩上。

 

濃霧散去，復仇者大廈的宴會廳平靜的像是剛才所發生的一切全都只是集體幻覺。只有破碎的酒櫃和觸控面板提醒著他們，這次的家庭聚會連幾百年前的祖先也捧場參加了。

 

「你幹了什麼？」Jem問著Brian。

「舉手之勞而已。」Brian笑著聳聳肩。


	9. Party-8

「......Ethan？」

一個擔心的聲音喚回了大家的神智，有一大部分人還沒從剛才的奇幻旅程裡回過神來。

Brandt皺著眉頭，一臉擔心的看向身邊的Ethan。只見IMF頂級特工右手按著左側腹，表情雖不是非常痛苦，但可以看出臉色有些蒼白，其他人這才想起在剛才那場混戰中、除了玻璃之外唯一真正意義上的傷兵。

「你祖先還不賴，打的挺結實。」Ethan故作無謂地笑了下。

但是這樣子安撫意味的舉動並沒有讓Brandt放心，反而更加著急的想上前查看他的傷勢，只是在眾目睽睽之下有些說不出的尷尬，畢竟旁邊圍滿了自家親戚，Brandt可不想到時候還被自己父親指導該怎麼幫男朋友上藥。

「Tony有客房。」身為場地提供者的Clint站在原本曾經是酒櫃的地方，一邊用腳踢著地毯上的玻璃碎片一邊說著：「多到用不完的客房，跟多到用不完的醫療器材。」

大概也算是半個主人的Coulson瞥了眼錶，發現時間竟然已經逼近凌晨，看來今晚發生的一切都讓他們對時間的感覺錯亂了。

「時間不早了，或許你們會想在大廈裡住一晚？」Coulson確定Clint沒有任何反對意見之後這麼問道，而Clint會同意，只是單純覺得碎了一片玻璃跟一百片玻璃之間已經沒有太大差別了。

不想讓對方多費心的Ethan還想表示自己的傷勢沒有那麼嚴重，但才一開口就被Brandt的白眼瞪得收了回去。

「很抱歉要借你們的醫療器材一用了。」Brandt左手死死把Ethan按在椅背上，Ethan連起身都做不到，只能嘆口氣表示妥協。

「沒事，Jarvis還能送你們一次免費的全身健檢。」轉頭，Clint決心不再管那滿地的狼藉，叫出Jarvis來確定目前哪幾間客房是可以使用的。

 

對於Coulson的提案，Oliver跟Will都沒什麼意見就同意了，Oliver覺得自己在這種身心俱疲又喝了點酒的情況下實在不太適合開車，而Will自從載著自家上司、在紐約市區把轎車當悍馬車開之後就不被允許開車了。

再說──

「呃，或許......我只是說或許，我能參觀一下復仇者們平常活動的空間？」

Oliver是個該死的復仇者粉絲。

「當然，Jarvis會帶你去靶場的。」

而他的英雄很大方地完成了他的夢想。

 

「我們睡一間就行了。」Doyle幫忙Coulson把桌上做了簡單的整理，再把空碗收回廚房放好。雖然這些動作其實都可以靠大廈裡的全自動系統完成，但不管怎麼說，Coulson還是偏好傳統一點的方式。

「你們確定嗎？這裡的每一間房間都只有一張雙人床。」聞言Coulson露出疑惑的表情，他不太確定這是不是正常兄弟會做的事，至少他肯定Clint是絕對不會想跟他哥哥睡在同一張床上的。

「確定，我們從小就這麼睡的。」Doyle給了他一個稀鬆平常的笑容，惹來Brian從鼻子裡發出不滿的哼聲。

「你只是為了方便弄死我吧。」

不得不說，Doyle的睡相毫無疑問是導致Brian淺眠的元兇，從小Brian都不知道被踢下床或是被拳腳攻擊多少次了，還有一次他直接被壓在對方身下，要不是Doyle睡到打呼，Brian還真以為他睡迷糊想上了自己。

 

確定了其他人都將留下來過夜後，Clint詢問的眼神移到了自家父親身上。

「謝謝你們的好意，不過我不留下來了。」Aaron把酒杯裡最後一口金黃色液體喝乾，起身準備離開。

並不是他急著想擺脫這群熊孩子──好吧或許這也是原因之一，但最主要還是礙於他的身分問題。雖然機率微乎其微，Aaron還是想避免一些被CIA特工追蹤的可能。畢竟要是他的孩子們一個錯手把對方弄殘了，到時候對各方情報機構來說都不是太好交代。

「送我一程？」Jem跟在Aaron後面起身：「要是晚上聽見隔壁傳來什麼奇怪的叫聲，我可忍受不了。」

光是在大廳就快被閃瞎，想要他在三對情侶的包圍下入睡？門都沒有！

 

確定了他們要離開，大家便開始簡單的道別。雖然「路上小心」這種寒暄詞實在不太適合用在他們身上，但無論如何，孩子們還是意思意思的說了出口。

「路上小心。」Will笑著說道：「如果有流浪漢來打劫，小心別弄死他。」

「不會的。謝謝招待。」Aaron離開前還不忘帶走那把從槍械庫裡坑來的手槍，跟在場的人打完招呼後就領著Jem離開了。

 

*****

過了一會兒，Ethan被Coulson帶到客房裡安置好，Brandt則跟著Clint去拿一些藥品。

Coulson離開後，Ethan一個人在房間裡研究著各種媲美五星級飯店的設備，接著放棄去思考為什麼在客房的床邊櫃裏頭會有安全套跟潤滑油這種東西。

還有，關於衣櫃裡那個、看起來非常像綑綁道具的東西，一定只是為了防止有人侵入對吧？那真的只是防身用具沒錯吧？

同理可證，浴室裡頭那些不同顏色的按摩油，肯定是要讓辛苦的超級英雄放鬆肌肉用的，沒錯，一定是這樣的。

Ethan決定不再去研究這地方有多像一個高檔的賓館。

不久後，腳步聲由遠而近傳來，接著房門被打開了。

「......你在做什麼，去躺好。」Brandt提著一個藥箱打開房門，看見還在房內亂晃的Ethan立刻皺起眉頭。

「這沒有那麼糟，我只是被人打了一拳。」雖然嘴上反駁，但Ethan還是聽話的到了床邊去坐好，一反常態、安安靜靜的看著Brandt把醫藥箱放到床邊櫃上頭打開──沒錯就是那個裡頭還放著安全套的櫃子──接著細心的取出治療瘀傷的藥膏放到一旁。

察覺對方反常的安分，Brandt看向Ethan，發現他只是坐在床邊盯著自己看，壓根不想接受治療的樣子，於是嘆了口氣坐到他身邊去。

「要我推倒你、扯掉你的衣服嗎？」Brandt無奈的看著他。

「聽起來是個好主意。」Ethan咧開一個心懷不軌的笑容。看見那個招牌笑容，Brandt也不自覺跟著扯出了笑容，接著左手按住他的肩膀，輕輕將Ethan放倒在床上。

Ethan躺在床上看著天花板，原本以為Brandt要幫他上藥了，豈料Brandt竟側躺到他身邊，一隻手撐著頭看他。

「Brandt？」這下換Ethan疑惑了。

「我很抱歉。」Brandt低低的說著，灰藍色的眼睛盯著他的。

「為了什麼？讓我受傷？」Ethan伸出手去攬住他的腰，把他拉的更近一點。

Brandt聳聳肩，空著的手搭上Ethan的肩膀，接著感受到一隻不安分的手在腰上蠢蠢欲動。

Brandt因為這曖昧的姿勢扭動了幾下，發現掙扎不開就沒有再亂動，怕自己若是動作的更大會不小心碰到Ethan的傷處。

Ethan把他抓得更緊，吐息打在Brandt的頸側，他反射性的瑟縮了一下，卻也在氣氛的渲染下被挑起情慾，伸手去脫Ethan的衣服。

「我不認為我的傷口在那麼上面的地方。」當Brandt把衣服拉到腹肌以上的時候，Ethan在他耳邊帶著笑意的低喃。

「別鬧我，Ethan。」Brandt的氣息明顯不穩起來，拉著衣服的手也揪緊了。

「我沒有，我只是在想你什麼時候才要幫我上藥。」Ethan用那種慣用的、誘哄他的聲音說道：「或是說，你已經慾火焚身了？」

聽見下流的字眼，Brandt從喉嚨裡發出一聲像被哽住的聲音，眼神不敢對上Ethan，也沒有回答他的話。

「告訴我，你是不是想要我想的不得了，已經忍不下去了？」Ethan的聲音就像有魔力，讓Brandt不得不停下手中動作。

Ethan知道自己已經快成功了，只要再一步，最後一步──

「嗯？說出來。」微微沙啞的溫柔嗓音在耳畔響起，Ethan終於成功讓對方鬆開他的牙關。

「......是。」雖然微小，但Ethan終究是捕捉到了那個字。

Ethan得意的笑了起來，下一秒卻推開了幾乎貼在自己身上的男人。

「Ethan？」他不解的問，手裡還抓著Ethan的衣角。

「沒事，我只是覺得，你應該開始幫我上藥了。」Ethan用那種宣布任務完成的笑容對著他開口：「不是嗎？對我慾火焚身的Agent Barton。」

 

一瞬間空氣彷彿凝結了，兩個人看著對方誰也沒有動，直到其中一方終於放開了另一人的衣角。

「哪裡看出來的？」

「你不知道他的腰有多敏感。」Ethan笑道。

又是一陣沉默。

「操。」Brandt──不，穿著Brandt衣服的Clint從床上彈了起來，邊咒罵著邊向房門走去，才一打開門，某個人爆笑的聲音就傳進了房間。

Ethan拉好自己的衣服走出去，他想他大概猜到了這是在幹嘛。

「七分四十三秒。」Will在外頭笑到上氣不接下氣：「兄弟，你連十分鐘都撐不到。」

一旁真正的Brandt只是沉著臉，要Clint快點把他的衣服還給他。

「我才沒有對你慾火焚身！」Clint氣急敗壞的澄清，而Ethan只是用充滿懷疑的眼神看著他。

他不知道Clint是怎麼說服Brandt的，但看來他的哥哥確實是同意了這場交換身分的鬧劇。

但是在Brandt身上的卻不是Clint的衣服。

「所以，Agent Coulson跟Queen......？」Ethan相信他絕對不是唯一一個受害者。

「Doyle跟Brian。」Will完全就是一副看好戲的表情，盯著手機上仍在計時的碼錶。

「為什麼你們能想出這麼......亂來的遊戲？」Brandt在一旁按著太陽穴，他今天晚上已經不知道第幾百次做出這個動作了：「你就不怕Brian真的吃了他？」

「電子管家有攝像鏡頭，事情不妙的時候會提醒我們。」Will歡快地說道。

雖然很想告訴對方全能電子管家完全不該被這麼使用，但Brandt在兩個弟弟的包圍下別無選擇只能妥協。

況且，Ethan還是最早出來的那一個，說真的他也沒什麼好操心的了。

「回房間去，我幫你上藥。」Brandt最終嘆了口氣，繞過Clint，把Ethan推回房間，留下相當熱衷於這個遊戲的兩兄弟。

 

當真正的Brandt幫Ethan上好藥，順便還被對方毛手毛腳了一番才終於順利脫身、回到房間外頭的時候，站在那裏的只有Clint跟穿著Will衣服的Brian。

「他發現了？」Brandt有點驚訝，他原本以為Oliver不可能發現的這麼早。

「這傢伙太快出手了，Oliver以為他喝醉，不讓他上還脫他衣服。」Clint沉著臉說明情況，聲音明顯不太開心。Brandt知道為什麼，因為所有人都以為會最快被發現的Doyle，此時還在Coulson房間裡沒有出來。

「那Will？」Brandt看了看，Oliver的門還是關著的，Will也不見蹤影。

「雖然那傢伙死不上我，但我最後還是讓他硬了，Will發現，抓回房間修理去了。」Brian聳聳肩，接著若無其事地對Clint說道：「你家的打算跟Doyle混到什麼時候？都快三十分鐘了。」

Clint瞪了他一眼，雖然沒說話，但全身上下都散發出焦躁的味道。他的Phil沒發現那不是他？怎麼可能，若說是Brandt之類訓練有素的特工就算了，但是Doyle？那個連演戲都不會的大兵？

「還是人家嫌你身材糟不要你了？」Brian還在一旁火上加油，弄得Clint越發難受。

最後終於，在碼表走到四十五分鐘的時候，Clint決定破門而入。


	10. Party-9

說真的，打開門之前，Clint搞不好還敢大聲的說「一定是老子被耍了」，但在他試著開門之後，一切都不對勁了。

他在Brian跟Brandt的注視下大步跨向前，直接伸出手去摁了一旁的觸控屏幕。

「嗶」一聲，顯示房門上鎖的錯誤提示音，而Clint完全呆住了。

住在復仇者大廈裡的人不常鎖門，因為沒這個必要。不管是戰友間幼稚又低智商的惡作劇、或是外星敵人入侵，無論哪一種攻擊都不可能被這小小的門鎖擋住，時間一久，便沒有任何人會花時間在鎖門這種無意義的行為上。

取而代之的，復仇者們賦予了這件事另一個意義，一種融警告與標示為一體的象徵。一旦有人鎖上門，那就表示──

Clint咬著牙，逼自己深呼吸。不可能，他的Phil不可能這麼愚蠢，Doyle也不可能背叛自己。

「Jarvis，開門。」他的聲音甚至在顫抖。

「非常抱歉，sir。」Jarvis平靜溫和的倫敦腔，此時在Clint耳中聽來只是尖銳刺耳的機械噪音：「Agent Coulson不想讓其他人打擾。」

「......Sir.」Clint低聲複頌，接著痛苦的笑了出聲：「Jarvis，連你都認不出我，我又怎麼能期待他？」

當初最有自信他們長的一模一樣的人就是Clint，再說Doyle又被Brian灌了那麼多酒，萬一已經醉了......

「Clint，你先冷......」

「Jarvis！」Clint幾乎是在大叫了：「最高權限授權代碼KZA2Y5，給我打開這道該死的門！」

「Yes, sir.」

最高命令一出，Jarvis立刻開啟那道難以破解的電子鎖，Clint一把撞開房門衝了進去。

 

室內一片寂靜，沒有Doyle的大笑，也沒有兩人暢談的聲音。房間裡頭燈光昏暗，暖黃色的床頭燈下，似乎有某個人正在床上鬆軟的棉被裡熟睡著。

然後，Clint聽見了浴室裡傳來的水聲。

「喔，這真是......」這幅景象傳達的訊息太過鮮明，Brian不看時間氣氛的大笑了起來：「你要怎麼辦，盡職的邱比特？」

Clint腦子一片空白，也沒心情搭理Brian，愣在那裡一動也不動，直到浴室水聲呀然而止，蒸氣隨著門板開啟而飄出，進一步加深臥室裡引人遐思的氣氛為止。

Coulson穿著浴袍走了出來。

 

有好長的一段時間，Clint只是看著他，然後不知道自己該怎麼辦。或許他可以假裝不在意、或許他可以原諒一個晚上的出軌，但是他無法忍受他的Handler居然認不出他。

那可是他的Phil。

「Ph......」他絕望的開口，卻被另一個人的聲音蓋了過去。

「Mr. Brandt？很抱歉，Clint已經睡著了，有什麼緊急的情況我能幫忙？」Coulson一臉尷尬又疑惑，顯然是自己穿著浴袍的私密姿態讓他不甚自在。

Clint想起自己還穿著Brandt的衣服。

「Brandt......我是Brandt。」Clint自嘲的低喃，拳頭緊握，掌心甚至被自己的指甲刺痛：「操你的Phil Coulson！連Oliver那白癡都沒上當，你堂堂一個神盾特工......」

話沒說完Clint就要衝向前去，Brandt趕忙上前架住他，不讓情況變得更糟。

Coulson眉頭緊皺，盯著Clint後退了幾步，走到床邊去搖了搖被窩裡的人。

「Clint？」Coulson歛下目光，溫柔的喊著那個人，而Clint看著此情此景，覺得自己腦子裡有什麼東西硬生生繃斷了。

「Brandt，我不想弄傷你，所以你最好放手。」Clint用一種冷靜到不尋常的語氣說道。

Brandt聽出Clint的聲音確實不太妙，猶豫了一下才放手，接著小心的觀察情況、準備隨機應變。

離開束縛的Clint不再激動，只是默默的走到Coulson面前，而對方反射性出現的防禦姿態讓Clint幾乎崩潰。

「告訴我。」Clint的耳朵嗡嗡作響，連自己都聽不見自己喉嚨嘶吼的聲音：「你知道他不是。」

「不是什麼？」Coulson的眉越皺越緊。

Clint左手搭上棉被，底下的人動了動，像被吵醒的樣子。

「這個人不是Clint Barton！」

Clint抓住被單使勁，一口氣把整床被子掀開。

就算下面是Doyle的裸體他也不在乎了，真的。他的冀望已經從「Phil沒有跟別人做」下降到該死的「Phil知道我是誰就好」。

接著，他所有混亂的思緒都被一陣猛烈的笑聲給惡狠狠打斷。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈——！」

蜷在床上的Doyle抱著肚子大笑出聲，身上衣著完整，連一件外衣都沒有少。而Clint當場僵在那裡，一句話也說不出來。

「哈哈哈......你、你贏了......」Doyle笑到連氣都喘不上來。

Clint腦袋不知道當機了多久，直到身邊一個熟悉的懷抱和溫度讓他回過神來。

他僵硬的抬頭，看見自家Handler那種絕對算不上善意的微笑。

「遊戲進行的還愉快嗎，Agent Barton？」

「......我能揍你嗎？」Clint突然覺得全身脫力，因怒氣而發紅的雙眼瞪著Coulson。

Doyle把視線從充滿閃光的神盾夫夫身上移開，邊笑邊爬下床去。一旁的Brandt突然覺得剛才緊張成那樣的自己實在太愚蠢，頭也不回的回房去了，途中還不忘鎖上自己的房門，避免再被扯進這床頭吵床尾和的狗血劇裡頭。

「所以，什麼事都沒有，嗯？」Brian打量著全身上下完好無缺的Doyle，挑了挑眉，要他說明事情經過。

「如果我好好睡了一覺跟Coulson洗了個澡都不算的話，是的，什麼都沒有。」Doyle終於止住了笑，又看了下在床邊纏綿的兩人，推著Brian走出房間。

 

「Phil Coulson你個混帳。」Clint咒罵。

「現在你知道我的心情了。」Coulson扣住他的腰，確定所有圍觀的親戚們都離去之後，將他向後推到床上。Clint抓住Coulson還泛著些微水氣、柔軟好摸的浴袍，兩人交纏著倒在床上。

「什麼？」Clint用額頭抵住他的，放在對方後背的手緊緊抓著，就像害怕再一次失去屬於自己的東西。

「當你去對Queen好、去讓Agent Hunt碰你的時候，我都是這樣的心情。」Coulson把他壓在身下，這樣子的重量讓Clint漸漸放鬆下來。

「不，不一樣。」Clint的聲音像被悶在了胸膛裡：「你知道他們不是你，我卻不知道你認不認的出我。」

Clint在Coulson懷裡輕輕掙動了幾下，想擺脫浴袍上的濕氣。

「我當然認得。」Coulson把他抓得更緊。

「......你用了多久？」放棄掙扎的人問道。

「進房後三分鐘他還沒有撲上來，我就知道了。」Coulson感覺著背後驟然收緊的力道，低下頭去給了他一個安撫的吻，而Clint刻意鬧彆扭的躲開。

Coulson笑了笑，撐起身子從他身上翻了下來，躺到Clint身邊。

Clint沉默著沒說話，表情乍看之下像是在深切反省自己的一切行為。但Coulson知道，眼前這個小傢伙要是懂得何謂「反省」或是「不作死」，那他就不會是Clint Barton了。

至少，不會是他喜歡的那個Clint Barton。

Coulson看著假反省之名、行裝可憐之實的Clint，再一次為愛上他的自己默哀，接著伸出手去攬了攬他的腰，Clint聽話的轉過身來面對他。

「我知道你們在做什麼，一場遊戲──或是比賽，不是嗎？」Coulson用那種他早就已經知道答案的語氣問著。

Clint從鼻腔裡發出輕哼，左手滑下去鬆開Coulson浴袍的腰帶。既然他的Handler已經什麼都知道了，那他也不必再多說些什麼。

「那麼，三分鐘，我猜我應該是贏家。」Coulson沒有制止Clint的動作，只是繼續對他問話。

Clint抬眼看了下Coulson，他想他知道對方的目的了。

「那麼贏家──」

Coulson還沒說完，Clint就已經整個人往他的身下鑽。張開嘴之前，他確定Coulson會喜歡這個獎品的。

成功收到獎勵的贏家決定先好好享受他應得的，至於要怎麼教育他手下愛鬧騰的特工，那就是晚一點的工作了。

 

*****

「......你有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」Oliver抬起頭，他似乎聽見了隔壁傳來奇怪的碰撞聲。

「誰說你能停的？」Will抓著他的後頸，用命令下屬的口氣問道。

Oliver一臉無辜，像條被主人拋棄的大狗往上蹭，討好的在Will頸側吻舔，熱燙的雙唇貼著Will的肌膚開口。

「那不是我的錯，我發誓，我根本沒有想過要......」

看見Will眉一挑，Oliver馬上噤了聲。

「只要你表現好，我會幫你解決的。」Will抓住他，把Oliver推回他應該在的位置。

Oliver難受的呻吟了一聲。

「幫他解決」，就代表他今天是沒希望進到Will的身體裡了。若是他表現好點的話，Will會操他，但就目前的情況看來，他的小助理八成只會用手或嘴或其他隨便哪個部份讓他射出來。

......老天，他已經硬了快三十分鐘，Will就不怕他性功能受損嗎？

「Will，我真的......」

「我說，」Will挺了下腰：「回去做你的工作。」

 

*****

「你弟怎麼樣了？」總算上好藥的Ethan倒在蓬鬆柔軟的大床裡昏昏欲睡，朦朧的視線看見Brandt一臉陰沉的回到房間裡。

「你最好快點睡著，我可不確定等一下隔壁的聲音會不會大到讓人失眠。」Brandt開始把自己身上的衣服脫下來，準備沖個熱水澡再上床睡覺。進行到一半的時候，他發現Ethan直盯著自己看。

「......什麼？」Brandt的衣服還掛在手臂上，看著Ethan不解的問道。裸體又不是沒看過，有什麼稀罕的？

「過來。」Ethan的聲音莫名清醒了不少，Brandt雖然疑惑，但還是把手上的衣服安置好，接著上床坐到Ethan身邊。

Ethan撐起身子，直接把手貼上Brandt光裸的腹肌。Brandt瑟縮了一下，喉間發出不滿的哼聲。

「休息。」Brandt命令道，只差沒伸手去抓住那隻不安分的手腕。

「我沒想做。」Ethan為自己反駁，手指開始或輕或重的按壓著Brandt極富彈性的肌膚。

「是阿，很明顯。」Brandt翻翻白眼諷刺著。

Ethan摸了沒多久便乾脆的放開了他，Brandt只覺得莫名其妙，但也沒多問些什麼。畢竟那可是 Ethan Hunt，那個他永遠沒辦法理解的IMF特工，想明白對方在做什麼簡直比登天還難。

Brandt下床走進浴室，為了以防萬一，還特地鎖上了門──他真的不想在淋浴途中被一隻帶傷又性飢渴的猛獸襲擊。

 

Ethan躺在床上看著緊閉的浴室門，嘴角勾了個笑。

Brandt身材果然比較好。他在浴室水聲響起的瞬間這麼想著，接著便放任自己陷入深深的睡眠中。

 

*****

「Doyle.」

沒有反應。

「Doyle.」

還是沒有反應。

「Doyle.」

一聲輕微的鼻音。

「......操你媽的Doyle！」Brian暴力的把自己的哥哥往旁邊一推，幸好Doyle在途中及時醒了過來，否則他差點就要摔到床下去了。

「Brian？」Doyle吞下一句髒話，瞇著眼、頭昏腦脹的看向身旁的Brian。

只見Brian微微喘著氣，全身都佈滿了一層薄汗。

「我說了，想殺我大可光明正大來，不用半夜壓死我！」Brian瞪著Doyle，灰藍色的眼睛被房裡昏黃的光源映上一層奇異色彩。

Doyle半個臉埋在枕頭裡，只用一隻眼睛追著Brian的動作。

「想開點，那表示你的身體還引的起我的興趣。」Doyle的聲音被悶在枕頭裡，配合著睡眼矇矓蹭床單的動作，意外的有種小動物的感覺：「或是跟你說我夢到在操一個金髮波霸會讓你好過一點？」

「早上你要是敢對著我勃起就等著被閹掉。」Brian用腳把Doyle踹得更遠，抓起被單，翻身背對Doyle倒回床上，無視掉對方還在背後求和的模糊鼻音。

 

*****

翌日。

「早安......」早晨的陽光灑進室內，失去玻璃的落地窗讓紐約的景色更加鮮明，Will打著哈欠，跨過依舊一塌糊塗的大廳往廚房走去，在看見流理台前的人是Brandt之後瞠大了雙眼：「Brandt？認真的？你還能下床？」

看來那啥頂級特工也不過爾爾。Will暗忖。

「我們什麼也沒做。」Brandt皺了下眉，翻弄著手上的平底鍋，裡頭是一片片看起來膨鬆柔軟又香氣四溢的薄餅(*1)。

「在Clint那種音量的叫聲下什麼也沒做？真令人印象深刻。」Will笑了幾聲，看見一旁有幾盤已經做好的薄餅，隨手便抓了一片起來吃。這一切發生的太快，以至於Brandt來不及阻止。

「等等，你不能......」

Will才剛闔上嘴，原本還在嘻笑的臉色一秒垮了下來，三步併作兩步的衝到洗手台，將口中的東西全數吐進廚餘處理器。

「Will！」看見這般浪費食物的行為，Brandt大喊了一聲，語調卻不像是真正發火，而是關心佔了大部分。

「下次......」Will喘著氣，就像受到了毒藥的攻擊，並在Jarvis貼心的用機械手遞上水杯時說道：「別把給Clint的東西放在那麼好拿的地方。」

Brandt默默把那一盤雙倍甜度的薄餅往裡頭推了一點。

 

「兩盤薄餅。」

不久後，出現在餐桌旁的Brian整個人掛在椅子上，兩隻椅腳騰空，像幼稚園小孩一般晃著點餐。

Will經過他身邊的時候刻意去頂了下騰空的椅腳，Brian頓時失去平衡，慌張的掙動了一會兒才沒有跟地板親密接觸。

「操！」Brian起身，卻被Doyle端上來的兩盤薄餅打斷，氣憤難平的罵著粗話。

「不在這兒吃？」Doyle邊哄著Brian吃早餐邊問著Will，後者手上正端著兩盤薄餅，但顯然沒有要坐下來吃的意思。

「不能讓我的上司餓死，否則我就沒工作了。」Will聳聳肩，逕自帶著熱氣騰騰的薄餅回房。

Doyle欲言又止，低下頭去吃了幾口薄餅，終於還是忍不住抬起頭來問Brian。

「到底要怎麼樣才能做到起不了床？」Doyle認真的看著自家弟弟。

「問你後面的人吧。」Brian邊咀嚼邊模糊的回答。

Doyle回頭，看見已經西裝筆挺的Coulson微笑著站在那裏。老天，這傢伙穿Armani三件套吃早餐嗎？

「早安。」Doyle打了招呼。

「早安。」Coulson跟Will一樣沒有要坐下的意思，似乎在等著廚房裡的Brandt：「關於你剛才的問題，我只能說那並不難。」

此時Brandt從廚房裡出來，只端了一個盤子。

「你確定只要他的？」Brandt確認道。

「是的，謝謝你。」Coulson微笑著接過，同樣轉身往自己房間的方向走。

 

處理好一切之後，Brandt為了讓受傷的Ethan能更好的休息，所以沒有去叫醒他，而是跟其他人一樣端回他的房間讓他吃。

當Doyle坐在餐桌邊、看見第三個端早餐回房間的人之後，他決定以後還是少來參加家庭聚會的好。

再怎麼說，這三對情侶都太傷人自尊了，不是嗎？

 

-FIN-

 

*1薄餅：Pancake，或稱Picklete。中譯鬆餅、薄烤餅、熱香餅，十點半以前在McDonald能買到的那一種，薄薄的、平平的，沒有格子紋路。圖片請估狗哥哥或是度娘幫你找。


	11. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探鷹重口肉，NC-17，非典型意義的Watersports。 題名原意是指「婚宴後朋友之間的續攤」，涉及OW(互攻)的Dirty Talk。你可能會看到：OOC、slut！Clint、needy！Clint之類的雷，請千萬慎入。

Clint舔了下嘴唇，那裏還留有他最熟悉的味道──Coulson精液的味道。

在那場他自己不作不死的遊戲中，他的男朋友以三分鐘這般傲人的成績奪冠，於是身為遊戲主辦者，Clint送出了一次包含深喉等高難度技巧的口活作為獎品。

別誤會了，這份獎勵的執行者是會隨著冠軍改變的，Clint才不可能去脫別人男朋友的褲子。

而此時，這場遊戲的冠軍正好整以暇地坐在床緣，將下半身的浴袍拉回原位撫平。

Clint一再吞嚥著，似乎這樣就能將Coulson的味道盡數吞進肚子裡、讓Coulson只屬於他一個人。

就算知道方才的一切不過是個玩笑，Clint還是能察覺到心底那份莫名的不安，一瞬間，本該屬於對方的獨佔慾好像全轉移到了他的身上。

Coulson是他的，Clint Barton一個人的。

他需要他。Clint肯定Coulson能從他的眼裡讀到這個訊息──他總是能明白弓箭手渴求的一切。

 

Clint喉頭鼓動，期待著一場漫長、折磨、痛苦、卻又極端火辣的性愛，就像之前每一次一樣。Coulson會在他想要的時候停下動作、在他無法承受更多的時候加重力道、在他精疲力盡的時候又一次挑起慾火、在他逼近高潮的時候狠狠截斷。

這就是他的Phil Coulson，一個徹頭徹尾該死的混蛋。

Clint沒有動作，隨意靠向床頭櫃，直盯著Coulson，靜靜等待對方回應自己幾乎要滿溢出來的需求。

然而Coulson只是微笑著移開視線，甚至從床邊站了起來。床鋪因為受重減少而晃動了一下，連帶震盪著Clint慌張無措的心情。

「Phil？」Clint真希望自己的聲音聽起來不要那麼沙啞。

「我在。」Coulson低聲回應著，緩緩走到床頭，在Clint疑惑的眼神中執起對方放在一團棉被上的右手。

「喀嚓」一聲清脆的金屬聲響，Clint只感到抬高的手腕一陣熟悉的冰冷──他的右手被銬在床頭其中一根裝飾柱上頭。

他一點都不想知道Coulson是怎麼在只穿著件浴袍的情況下憑空變出一副手銬的。

「你進來前的水聲只是做個樣子。」Coulson輕聲說道，Clint聽見某兩個字的同時心情不由自主沉了一下，注意到的Coulson先在他額上印了一個吻才繼續說：「現在我真的需要沖個澡，你能為了我好好待著嗎？」

為了Coulson。這句話對Clint而言就是魔咒，他會作任何事去滿足他的Handler，再加上久違地在床上被禁錮，這一切都讓Clint的身體異常興奮起來。他急切地服從了。

「Yes, sir.」

Coulson露出滿意的表情，邊解著浴袍邊向浴室走去。

 

比起雙手一同被束縛，單手上著手銬反而帶給Clint更真切的感受。一半的自由讓他感覺自己像折了翼的鷹隼，而把Coulson想成飼養他的主人害他全身一陣突如其來的燥熱。

Clint知道自己該趁這時小睡一下，好面對接下來的漫漫長夜，這八成也是Coulson想要他作的。他扯著手銬，在碰撞聲和昏暗燈光中躺了下來，天花板映入眼簾。

浴室水聲從清晰到模糊，Clint靠著鬆軟的棉被放鬆肌肉，下腹的熱度卻依舊困擾著他。

當然，如果只是普通的勃起並不會妨礙他入眠，但此時下身極其緊繃的褲子卻硬生生將他扯離甜美夢境的召喚。無可奈何下，Clint只得用單手笨拙又粗暴的扒著褲子，同時在床上翻滾磨蹭想盡快脫下它。

「媽的，Brandt。穿那麼緊就不怕將來不孕嗎。」(*註1)

......算了，他跟Ethan看起來不像是要為這事擔心。

Clint咒罵著自家大哥的褲子，也咒罵著當初不關三七二十一硬是塞進這條褲子的自己。

......等等，這在Brandt身上似乎只是普通的褲子，但在他穿起來卻像緊身褲，這不科學！而且最近神盾的通風管好像也變窄了，是為什麼呢？

半晌，Clint決定停止思考，別再殘害自己對於身材所剩不多的自信心。

 

胡思亂想中，Clint終於狼狽地讓褲子脫離了自己的下身，可同時過度的摩擦也讓他的分身更加抬頭。

「操。」Clint的頭用力撞回枕頭裡。

他把一團糟的褲子踢下床，不去在意明天還衣服時會因為皺褶而受到訓話的可能性。

枕頭上還有著Coulson的味道，Clint絕望地感受著鼠蹊部的脹痛。

不行，Coulson讓他待著。Clint得找點別的事情來轉移注意力。

「Jarvis，小Will他們在做什麼，睡了嗎？」他對著天花板問道，完全沒意識到自己作了多麼錯誤的決定。

「您想讓我開啟隔壁客房的收音系統嗎？」

「為什麼不呢。」

接下來的一切活脫脫就是一片GV的音軌，還是Dirty Talk系的。

『......Will，拜託，我......』

『怎麼？想在上面？嘖，你腰扭得挺厲害嘛，在上面是浪費了。』

『不......喔天啊，拜託！就是......求你碰碰我......我想射......』

『喔喔，我的小婊子忍不住了。想要我騎你？還是想要我狠狠操你？』

『該死的隨便！你到底要不要讓我......』

『既然你問了，那答案是「不」。』

接著是一陣挫敗的吼聲和一些肉體撞擊的聲音。

「夠了！關掉它，現在！」Clint大叫。

操你的，為什麼每件事情都在促進他陰莖充血的進度？那個在床上跟Phil差不多惡質的人是誰？他那只會拆解洗碗機、天真又可愛的弟弟去哪裡了？闊佬居然制不住他？

Clint把頭用力埋進枕頭裡。

信息量太大了。他想。

 

原本他是打算盡快睡著的，豈料Will跟Oliver短短的對話不斷在他的腦子裡盤旋，甚至自動導出了一個令他心中一驚的結論。

──Phil有說出來之後會操他嗎？

答案是沒有。

也就是說，Clint非常有可能落到跟隔壁闊佬一個下場，哀嚎再久也無法變成愉悅的呻吟。

剛才的不安又回到Clint身上，該死的，他今天真的需要Coulson，但是萬一自己因為這個愚蠢的遊戲受到處罰呢？萬一Coulson沖澡不是為了準備，而是打算好好睡一覺呢？

Clint絕不能接受，但是他也不想自己來一次手活，這不夠，他知道的。只有Coulson親自操他，才能讓他擺脫現在的痛苦。

Clint看著自由的左手，再看了看跟床邊櫃的距離。

Coulson只說待著，沒說他不能做什麼，對吧？

 

*****

水龍頭被一雙有力的手鎖上，洗去一身疲憊，Coulson終於儲備好了體力。想起Clint灰藍色的眼裡寫滿著對自己的需要，就是Coulson也有些按耐不住。

在腦海裡描繪Clint單手上著自己的手銬、蜷縮在床上熟睡的樣子，Coulson加快了速度，準備出去享受只屬於他倆的夜晚。

該怎麼叫醒那隻貪睡的肥鳥呢？像睡美人一樣的深吻或許不錯，但是直接來個口活更好也更符合接下來幾小時要進行的運動。

做好了A計畫、B計畫、C計畫以及兩個備案後，Agent Coulson自信滿滿地踏出浴室。

但就在同一個瞬間，所有的計畫連著備案全都失效，甚至他的腦袋也當機重啟了一遍。

「Phil......再來......」

他那應該在熟睡的Clint正靠著床頭大張雙腿，左手三根手指來回在後穴濕漉漉地進出，床單甚至有一小塊已經被染成了深色。

他們常用的潤滑液蓋子開啟著，放在床邊櫃上。

Clint就這麼維持著單手被上了手銬的姿勢，用另一隻手幫自己潤滑。迷亂的眼神和細碎的呻吟讓房間頓時充滿淫靡情慾的味道。

現在的Clint就像是欲求不滿的蕩婦。雖然Coulson真的不想這麼形容，但他找不到任何更貼切的說法了。

「你在做什麼？」Coulson聲音很不穩，但他相信Clint此時聽不出來任何差異。

「Phil，過來，然後操我。」Clint的眼神混雜了太多東西，情動、不安、勾引、獸性：「快......用力操我......」

就這麼幾句話，Coulson算是明白了箇中原因，無奈的在心底嘆氣。

「你以為我不打算操你？」他直接上床，揪住Clint忙碌著的左手腕，逼他把手從已經做好準備的後穴中抽出。

「我不知道，我要你。」Clint胡言亂語著向前撲，順勢伸出腳去勾住Coulson，卻在途中被手銬阻止了動作，他惱怒地低吼。

Coulson和拿出手銬時一樣，不知從哪兒摸出鑰匙解開了束縛，Clint掙脫後立刻像餓虎撲羊一般去啃咬對方的唇。

Coulson被半拉半扯的脫下浴袍，不須很多的套弄便讓他硬得像根旗桿。

期間Clint各種使勁全力的挑逗，一直到他粗暴地架住Clint的雙腿，這才終於搶回了主導權。

「Clint，你是我的，一直都會是。」

Coulson推進了自己陰莖的頭部，Clint弓起身子，叫得比他想像的還要大聲數倍。

有那麼一會兒Coulson想提醒左鄰右舍都是他的兄弟，最後還是慾望佔了上風，沒再廢話，專心操弄自己缺乏安全感的愛人。

Clint覺得自己好像射了，又好像沒射，他弄不太清楚。不只是因為Coulson頂弄的深度和力道，更因為那雙從頭到尾與他視線緊緊交纏的深灰色眼眸。

在那裏有著一些什麼，能讓Clint放棄思考、放棄對身體的控制權，除了快感以外的東西不復存在，他真想一輩子就這樣看著Phil Coulson的眼睛。

「Clint.」Coulson在叫他，Clint更貼近身上的體溫，接著聽見一句嘶啞的：「Good boy.」

瞬間，巨大的酥麻感如海嘯般淹沒他，Clint弄不清楚來源，但他一直能感覺到身上那個堅定穩住他的重量，讓他不至於迷失方向。

後來Clint才知道原來單純射精也足以令人失去理智，不過當時，他只是劇烈的喘息著，讓腦袋漸漸回復運轉。

「我......」Clint感覺著體內黏膩的觸感，這才察覺到Coulson不知何時把精液留在了他的體內。

「你太美了。」Coulson離開他的身體，躺到Clint身邊，從背後環抱著他。

Clint的腳向後探，跟Coulson緊密交纏在一起。釋放過後的陰莖貼著他的臀縫微微跳動，大有要再度勃發的趨勢。Clint不禁想知道，原來髮際線跟性能力是成反比的嗎？

「Phil......」

「你該不會以為這就完了？」Coulson對著他的後頸又吻又舔，連帶著喚醒了Clint理應精疲力竭的分身。

此時Coulson懷中的Clint卻突然開始掙動，不是輕扭著腰的那種挑逗，而是認真的反抗力道。

「Clint？」

「不，我當然要繼續，但是......我......你先放開我......」Clint突然一反常態支吾起來，跟Coulson交纏的大腿內側微微繃緊。

Coulson沉默了一下，突然伸出手去放在Clint的下腹上，後者先是不解，接著Coulson輕輕在他的小腹上施力按壓，Clint立刻驚跳起來。

「操！」

Coulson沒有說話，只是將他抱得更緊。

「聽著，我晚上被他們灌了太多酒......只要一下子就......操、操你的！」

Clint咒罵著，Coulson現在不僅一手按著他的下腹，另一隻手的手指還伸進他的後穴裡按揉，專注摩擦的點正是靠近前列腺的內壁。

「Phil──！」

Clint小口又急促的抽氣，大腿繃得緊緊的，全身肌肉都僵硬著。

「噓噓......沒事的。」Coulson在他耳邊低語。

「讓我......只要一下子......」Clint幾乎是在抽泣了，下腹傳來的壓力太過龐大，就算伸出手想推開Coulson，在對方刻意地施壓下，他也沒辦法使出足夠的力道。

過了地獄般的幾分鐘，Coulson終於鬆手，抽出手指，救回了Clint堪堪就要繃斷的神經。

可惜來不及喘口大氣，後穴就被更加堅硬、更有存在感的柱體填滿了。

Clint痛苦的嗚咽著，是的，他確實想要Coulson操他，但絕不會是在這種情況下。

陰莖無視於Clint的痛苦高高勃起著，方才達到高潮、現在仍相當敏感的後穴迅速帶來了強烈的酥軟感。

Clint的呼吸一次比一次清淺，咬著口腔內側，眼底因過度忍耐泛起血絲，偏偏Coulson依舊溫柔的在他頸脖落下碎吻，纏綿的讓Clint離不開。

Coulson的大手在他的腹股溝上輕撫，揉開緊繃的肌肉，Clint喘著粗氣，雙腿抽蓄著夾緊跟放鬆。

Coulson的速度說慢不慢、說快不快，可每一次都恰恰擦過Clint穴口附近的敏感帶。Clint想逃，卻也主動擺著臀部祈求快感。

在下腹沉重的壓力中，浪潮般的刺激沿著脊髓滲入四肢百骸，連微微蜷曲的腳趾尖都像是沒了骨頭一般使不出力。

「不......Phil，我不能......」Clint並非完全不明白對方這麼做的理由，他知道自己到時肯定會感覺前所未有的羞恥、難堪，但他也深知在心裡某個地方，那個屬於Phil Coulson的Clint Barton正因這種完全的順從感而興奮顫慄。

Coulson一隻手壓在Clint的胸膛上，讓他的背更加貼近胸膛。

「你需要我，不是嗎？」Coulson漸漸加速，嗓子乾啞起來。

「是的......喔，天啊......是的！」Clint尖叫著抓緊枕頭。

「那就......放鬆，我......會守著你的，我就在這裡，無論如何......都不會離開。」Coulson的聲音因為每一次的撞擊而斷續著，在他攀上頂峰的同時伸手到前方迅速套弄了幾下Clint的陰莖。

Clint哭叫著射了出來，前後滿脹的壓力讓他錯覺腸道裡Coulson的體液甚至滿了出來。

稀薄的精液分了幾次才射光，Clint在Coulson的臂彎裡渾身脫力。

緊接著，一股暖流蔓延上Clint的小腹，他聞到了濃厚的氨的氣味，下腹的壓力正以驚人的速度消失，他感覺全身都在瞬間輕鬆起來。

在身下的床單逐漸被浸濕，Clint皺了下鼻子，把臉更用力地埋進蓬鬆的枕頭裡。

查覺到他的舉動，Coulson的手臂環得更緊，勒得Clint都痛了，但是他沒有反抗，反而更加順服地依偎著Coulson。

「沒事了，你知道我會一直在這裡，在你的身後。」Coulson吻著Clint耳殼後方細嫩敏感的肌膚，一會兒後鬆開他，拉著Clint翻了個身，讓他遠離那片溼答答的床單。

「色情狂。」Clint低聲道。

「但是？」Coulson挑眉。

「但是我愛你。」

Clint實在是太恍惚了，以至於在來的及給Coulson任何吻之前便沉沉的昏睡過去。

Coulson讓Jarvis簡單整理了床上的一團亂，也不知道是不是錯覺，Coulson總感覺電子管家的聲音比平常要來的無奈。

「Agent Coulson，您介意我從今以後將這個房間所使用的床單品牌向下調降一個檔次嗎？」

Coulson瞥了一眼寢具品牌，VERSAI(*註2)。

「是的，我介意，拯救世界的超級英雄值得頂級的睡眠。」Coulson溫和地說。

「......Yes, sir.」Coulson覺得Jarvis聽起來心不甘情不願。認真的？Tony Stark會在意這點錢？

「順帶一提，Agent Hunt和Agent Brandt他們......睡得好嗎？」

「是的，他們睡得很好。」

「明天早上請你詢問Agent Brandt是否有意願給大家做早餐，我想應該有許多人無法早起。」

「Yes, sir.」

 

-FIN-

 

*註1：精蟲怕高溫，褲子穿太緊易導致陰囊升溫，造成精蟲量減少、活動力降低，造成男性不孕症。鷹仔你的戰鬥服還透氣嗎......

*註2：VERSAI，席夢思推出之頂級寢具組，採用高貴稀有的100%埃及長纖棉，質地細緻、柔軟服貼肌膚、堅實耐用，有上百位好萊塢巨星、名人、導演、製片人及前500大富豪愛用其品牌。


End file.
